Torn Between Two Fates
by jr forever
Summary: Forced to be married to Michael Bartley, Relena and her maid Hilde, decide to sneak aboard the ship of the infamous Captain Heero Yuy. After being caught by Heero's second in command Duo, they are allowed to come aboard. Will romance blossom between the
1. Chapter 1

Torn Between Two Fates:

**Chapter one:**

_'It's so boring here!'_ Relena thought to herself with a sigh. _'I want to get out and explore! Sail the seas.'_ She could just imagine the salt air blowing in her face.

"You're Highness. The King requests you in the Throne Room right away," her maid servant said.

"Thank you Hilde," Relena said as she got up with a smile. She walked into the Throne Room and saw her father talking to a man she had never seen before.

The man left and the King noticed his daughter standing off to the side. "Oh Relena! I have wonderful news!" he said as he motioned her over. "I have found you a husband."

Relena was smiling, seeing how happy her father was until he said the word husband. "WHAT! How dare you do that! You know how I feel about marriage! I want to marry for love. I don't want you picking a husband for me! I want to do that myself!"

King Peacecraft's smile instantly turned into a frown. "How dare 'YOU' speak to 'ME' like 'THAT'! I am your father and I will do things as I see fit! Besides, you turn down every noble man that takes an interest in you! How do you ever expect me to get you a husband like that!"

"They're all too old for me anyway, at least most of them are. Besides I haven't met the right gut yet."

"I don't care. You will marry this man. His name is Michael Bartley, and he comes from a well known respected noble family. That was his father who just left. They will be visiting us next week before the wedding."

Relena was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe you're doing this to me," her voice cracked and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer, they were streaming down her face. Her father got up and hugged her, but she pulled back immediately. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she turned around and ran to her chamber. 'This can't be happening to me! I have to get out of here, but how? They would either catch me in the act of soon after.'

"You're Majesty! You're Majesty!" someone yelled as they ran down the hall.

Relena emerged and stopped the man. "What is it the makes you act so?"

"Pirates have been spotted near by! They say that it is Captain Heero Yuy!" There were gasps everywhere and the man said, "I must go inform the King!"

"Very well, thank you for the information," Relena said.

"I hope that they don't attack us," Hilde said.

"If they're in the area, they probably will. My father has many riches. I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"You see, my father has given my hand in marriage to someone that I know nothing about, and he's coming next week. I want… No I need to get out of here. When they attack, we'll hide and sneak on board the ship. "

Hilde gasped. "Who knows what they will do to us when we are discovered! Surely you're heard the stories mi' Lady."

"Yes, yes. I've heard the stories, but you know how things can be exaggerated."

"I don't think that these are one of them. I…Okay. You say you want to sneak on board the ship, but how will you do that when you don't even know when they will attack."

"Hmm…You're right. I guess whenever we hear the news of their attack. Will you come with me?"

"mi' Lady, I-"

"Please. I'd need a friend there."

Hilde sighed, "Yes your highness. I'll go with you. What kind of a maid would I be if I let you go alone and didn't try to protect you?"

Relena squealed happily and hugged Hilde, "Oh, you're the bestest friend ever!"

Hilde smiled at what Relena had called her; best friend. "Come. It's time we get ready for bed." Relena obeyed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundum Wing or anything related to it.

**Chapter two:**

Relena was dreaming of what it would be like on board the ship. She was having a fairly nice dream, when she was suddenly awakened. It sounded like there was cannon fire going off everywhere.

"Come on mi' Lady! We must go now. Nobody will recognize us in all of this chaos."

Relena nodded and quickly dressed. The two were gone in no time. Everyone was to busy running around, screaming, to notice them as they slipped by.

They were walking through the court when they heard a voice say, "Where do you think your going?" It was a man with a fairly deep voice. "Turn around you two," he ordered. He had brown hair that was braided down his back to his waist. "Show your faces," he demanded and they complied after looking at each other. "Well, well, two very beautiful girls. You're much too pretty to kill. Come on. The Captain will know what to do with you." But the girls just stood there. "Well? What are you waiting for? Move!" They complied and walked back into the palace.

"There you are Duo. I've been looking for everywhere for you. Who are the wenches?"

"We are 'NOT' wenches!" Relena yelled. "I'll have you know, I'm Princess Relena Peacecraft and this is my maid, Hilde. I'm guessing you're Captain Heero Yuy. Am I correct?"

He looked at her skeptically and answered, "Yes. I'm Captain Heero Yuy. Princess you say." He stated looking Relena over, walking around her.

"Yes." She said with her head held high.

"Duo?"

"Yes sir?"

"Where did you find these young ladies?"

"Sneaking out of here through the Courtyard. They were probably trying to find someplace to hide."

"Actually, we were going to look for your ship," Relena said.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Relena smirked, "To get on board."

"Why?"

"My, my, so full of questions Captain."

"Just answer my question."

"Very well, I wanted to escape with my maid and I heard that you and your crew were near by, so I thought that it would be the easiest way to escape."

"And do you still feel that way?"

"Yes," she said, her eyes challenging him.

"As you wish, take these two to the ship Duo."

"Captain, are you sure?"

"You dare question my orders?"

"No sir."

"Good. And give them whatever they want. Is there anything that you ladies would like to take with you before we leave?"

"Yes. There is. Would you mind sending some of your men to carry our stuff for us?"

He shrugged. "Sure. You two over there! Go with the ladies, and do NOT lay a finger on them. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

Relena and Hilde went to their rooms and gathered everything they needed, which they then handed to the men. Then they walked back to where Heero and Duo waited.

"Are you ready now?" Heero asked.

"Yes," Relena replied.

Heero held his arm out to her and the two walked away.

"Hilde right?"

She looked up to Duo and nodded. "Yes I am. Duo right?"

He grinned and said, "Yeah. I think Heero likes your friend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause with any other woman, he would have either given her to any of his men, killed her, or taken her for himself."

"You mean like rape?"

"Well- I wouldn't exactly call it that."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Umm, hey we gotta go before Heero gets mad. Come on. Nothing will happen to with you or your friend. The Captain has taken an interest in your friend as I said before, so therefore he will take extra special care of the two of you."

"I hope your right."

"Don't worry. Come on let's go." They walked back to the ship in silence.

* * *

I should probably mention that i didn't come up with this story. My cousin Nicole did. She doesn't have an account here though and wanted to put it online, so i submitted it for her through my account. All i did was edit, and submit this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

When they arrived, Relena came running to Hilde. "Hilde! I thought something terrible had happened to you. Did he hurt you or try anything?"

"No ma'am."

"Hilde…Since we're not at the Palace anymore, I want you to start calling me Relena instead of all my formal names, okay?"

"But your highness, I couldn't possibly do that!"

"Why not? You won't get in any trouble… You'll get the hang of it."

Hilde bowed. "As you wish your- I mean Relena."

"And no bowing. Just think of me as your equal."

"O- Okay."

"Good," Relena said while smiling.

_

* * *

'She's different than all of the other women I've ever met. There's something special about her,' Heero thought to himself while looking at the girls in amusement._

"You like her don't you?"

"Why do you say that Duo?"

"Well for one, ever since you met her you haven't been able to keep your eyes off her. Two, you actually let her take her things with her. And three, your mood has lightened. Normally, you would have yelled at me to get back to work by now."

Heero grumbled. "Get back to work Duo," he said as he turned around. "Oh and Duo, tell her to join me for dinner tomorrow," and with that he left.

"My pleasure," Duo said to Heero's retreating form. "Ladies! How are you doing? Is everything to your liking?"

"Yes thank you-" Relena said.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"Duo. Well, thank you for your hospitality. Would you mind showing us to our rooms? We are quite tired."

"Of course. Come this way." He led them to their room and said, "Relena, Heero has requested you to join him for dinner tomorrow night. Hilde, if you'd like you can join me." Hilde blushed and nodded. "Very well then. Goodnight ladies."

"Yes goodnight, and thank you again."

"My pleasure," he replied while he bowed and left.

"He seems nice," Relena said with a big smile. "And he seems very fond of you. He was looking at you the whole time he was speaking. Not to mention inviting you to dine with him."

Hilde was beat red. "Well…Heero's very fond of you. Duo even told me so. And he invited you to dine with him also," Hilde replied, beating Relena at her own game.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm really tired."

Hilde yawned, "Me too." And the two got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for all of your support in this story. This is the first story we have ever submitted online. So it meant a lot to us to get your reviews. Keep it up...I will try to update on a regular basis. Thanks again! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

They awoke the next morning to men yelling and laughing. Relena and Hilde got out of bed, dressed quickly, and went to see what all the commotion was about. They found the crew goofing off.

One of the guys noticed them and yelled, "Hey! What are you girls doing on our ship? You know what we do to pretty, young ladies don't you?" he said as he got really close to them. He lifted his hands to their faces, about to caress them, when out of no where, someone yelled.

"Don't you dare touch them unless you want your hands cut off!" it was Heero. "They are under my protection. If any one of you tries anything, you'll be walking the plank understood?" Everyone nodded and backed away from them. "Are you two all right?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you," Relena answered as she smiled at Heero.

His heart skipped a beat, but he pushed it aside. "You two must be hungry. Follow me." And they did. When they arrived, they were a bit surprised to see all the food that was there. "I hope this is enough."

"It's plenty." Relena said. "More then enough."

"Yes," Hilde agreed.

Duo walked in and winked. "I don't think you've seen how much I eat," he said with a grin.

"Must you always brag about how much you eat?"

Duo's face fell. "There's nothing wrong with eating a lot."

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey! Do you wanna start something!"

"You know I'll win."

"Says who?"

"I always do."

"Well there could be a first time for everything."

"Gentlemen, please!"

Heero and Duo looked at Relena and shut up. _'This is kinda fun!'_ she thought to herself. The guys held the chairs out for the ladies, and they said thank you as they sat down. The men took there seat and they all began to eat.

"So... Where are we going next?" Relena asked.

Heero looked at her and answered, "The Winner Estate by the ocean."

Both girls started choking on what they were eating and drinking. "The Winner Estate!" they said in unison.

"Yes. Do you know of them?"

"Know of them? I don't believe that there isn't a person who doesn't know them, especially the son."

"Have you met him before?"

"Well, yes. A few times, he is a very well mannered, nice, polite young man," Relena said.

Heero frowned. He didn't like the way she was talking about him. What kind of man could he be to make her speak so well about him?"

"May I ask what you plan to do when we get there?"

"I haven't decided yet," Heero said with a scowl. _'If I kill him, she'll hate me, but if I don't he could steal her away from me. He can't do that. She's mine! Since when is she mine?' _he thought.

"Heero? Are you all right?" Relena asked a little worried at his sudden change of mood.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Relena shrank back in fear, trying to act like nothing happened. "Okay." She said.

Hilde noticed Relena's change and got mad at Heero. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Duo placed his hand over hers and shook his head. She was still mad, but tried to concentrate on not blushing from Duo's hand on hers. It was so warm and comforting. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

Heero got up after he was done and started to walk out when Relena spoke.

"Where are you going?" it was so soft that he barely heard her.

He answered her without turning around. "I have a ship to run," was all he said as he left.

Relena looked down and Duo noticed this. "Don't worry about him. He'll come around. He's just not used to this."

"To what?'

"To the feelings he has for you."

"Ha. He couldn't possibly have feelings for me. If he does then tell me why he treats me the way he does?"

"As I said before, he's not used to these feelings. Well, are you ladies finished?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

He smiled. "How about a tour of the ship?"

There eyes lit up. "That would be lovely," Relena said.

He held out both arms, which they both took, and told them what everything was, and how it worked. Relena and Hilde were fascinated. At one point, Relena asked if she could steer the ship. "As long as Heero's not up there, which he usually is. He can be feisty at times. Please wait here while I check it out."

"Okay," the girls said together. A couple of minutes later, he returned.

"Come on. There's someone else steering the ship," he said as he led them to the steering wheel. "Who would like to go first?"

The girls looked at each other. "I'll go," Relena said.

"Okay. Step right here and place your hands here and here." He sort of helped her, but then let her do it be herself. When she finished he looked at Hilde and held out is hand for her. "Come on, don't be shy." She hesitated for a second, but took his hand anyway and stepped behind the wheel. "Okay, just as I told Relena, place you hands here and here."

"Like this?"

"Yeah." He stepped closer, putting his head next to hers with his hands on top of hers. It almost looked like he was hugging her. "You're doing great." Hilde beamed.

"Duo!"

"I'm coming! Calm down!"

Hilde giggled while Relena smiled and shook her head. Hilde's giggles finally came to an end, but Relena still had a smile on her face. She had a mischievous smile that was aimed at Hilde.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Know? Know what?"

"Duo is more than fond of you."

Hilde blushed. "No he isn't."

"Oh yes he is. I saw the way he was all over you just now. You just gave him a reason to get that close to you." Hilde turned beat red and, Relena started laughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you...So do you know which way to go to get back to our room?"

"Umm, I think we go that way."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Excuse me ladies." They turned around and saw a fairly attractive man. He had his hair combed to one side of his face. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I think we are. My name is Relena and this is my friend Hilde."

"My name's Trowa. It's nice to meet the both of you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Relena said.

"Could you tell us how to get to our room? It was somewhere near the place the Captain ate or eats."

"Right this way," he said.

"Hey Trowa!" They all turned around and saw a Chinese man walk over.

"Oh, hi Wufei. Have you met our guests?"

He looked them over and replied, "No I haven't. My name's Wufei."

"I'm Relena and this is my friend Hilde."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girls giggled. "The pleasure's all ours," Relena replied.

"So where are you three going?"

"I'm taking them back to their room. They got lost."

"It is a really big ship. Well it was nice meeting you two, but I must go now. Ladies." They nodded and he left.

"You know? I kinda like it here. I feel so free!" Relena said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. No responsibilities like before at all."

"What kind of responsibilities?"

"You don't want to know."

"Well, just tell me."

"You have to promise that you won't treat me differently after I tell you okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm Princess Relena Peacecraft."

He looked slightly shocked. "Oh," was all he could think to say. They walked in silence back to the girl's room. "Here we are," Trowa announced.

"Thank you so much," Hilde said.

"Your welcome. If you need help with anything, just ask for me."

"Okay, thank you." He left and the girls decided to take a little nap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"I still don't know what to do Duo. Do I kill him or do I kidnap him? If I kill him, she'll hate me. If I kidnap him, he might want to be with Relena. She sounded like she liked him; No matter what she won't want to be with me."

"Heero, just because someone speaks highly of someone else, doesn't mean that they like them intimately. I like Relena, but just as a friend. I wouldn't want her to be anything else other than that. If I were you, I'd kidnap him."

"But-"

"I don't think she likes him that way. Just as a friend."

"Okay. Give the men the orders. We'll be there in a few days."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"How was Relena after I left?"

"I think she was a little bit upset. You know, it's okay to let her in. You'd be much happier."

Heero glared at him. "I didn't ask you what I should do with my life. Sometimes I don't even know why I keep you as my first mate."

"Because you like hearing the truth even though you act like you don't."

"There you go again, now get out of here."

"Sir." Duo left and told the men about their orders. Several hours past and it was about time for dinner.

_'I have to get ready. I wonder if she remembers our dinner plans,'_ Heero thought. _'I need to send her a message.'_ He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and gave it to the Cabin boy who in turn took it to Relena.

Knock, Knock, Knock "Yes?" Hilde asked as she answered the door.

"I have a message for Relena from the Captain."

Relena's face drained. _'He wouldn't cancel now would he?'_

"I'll give it to her, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Here Relena... Relena? Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine, thanks. The message please."

"Oh right, here. What does it say?"

"Hold on." She quickly read it and by the end she had a huge smile on her face. "It says that he hopes that I didn't forget about our dinner plans tonight and he's sorry for the way he acted earlier… how sweet."

"He really does like you."

Relena blushed. "Well I should finish getting ready. If there's anything you want to borrow from me, go ahead and use it. Oh and Hilde?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with my corset?"

"Of course. Hold still and hold onto that thing over there." Relena did as she was told. She held onto something that resembled a pole or pillar. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. After what seemed like forever, Hilde finished. "All done!"

"Thanks," Relena said as she grabbed her dress and put it on.

"Your welcome." The time pasted quickly and soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Relena." She nodded. "Duo, hi!"  
"Hey. Are you girls ready to go? Heero asked me to escort Relena."

"Yeah," Relena said.

Hilde said, "Let's go." They liked their arms through his like earlier and left.

"Here we are Relena. Heero should be waiting just inside."

"Thank you and you two have fun," she said with that mischievous grin again.

"You too," Hilde replied with the same grin.

Relena said her goodbyes and entered. "Wow," she said as she looked around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

"Do you like it?"

She jumped and looked at Heero with a big smile, "You scared me, and yes I do like it."

"Have a seat," he said as he held a chair out for her.

"Thank you." She sat down and watched as he walked around the table and sat down himself. The two began eating what the cook had made for them. "So, how was your day?"

"Excuse me?"

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"That's it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nothing interesting happened? Have you decided what you're gonna do when you get the Winner Estate?"

"Yes I have."

"May I ask what you have decided? You're not going to kill any of them are you?"

"No, I'm not going to kill them."

She let the air out that she didn't even know she was holding. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

When they finished, Relena said, "So uh, Duo told me that you steer the ship most of the time."

"Yeah."

"Well, um, he let both Hilde and I steer it earlier. It was quite fun."

"Come on we're going," Heero said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Going where? Are you going to yell at Duo? Please don't, I asked if I could."

"We're going to the steering wheel. You said you liked it right?"

She smiled humongously. "Yeah I do," she replied as she got up and took his hand. He led her to the steering wheel and placed her between him and the steering wheel.

"Do you remember where to put your hands?"

"Isn't it right here and here?"

"Yeah it is. Wait don't move it quite like that. Let me show you." He stepped closer so his chest was touching her back, and he placed his hands on top of hers. "Move it like this," he whispered into her ear, which sent chills down her spine and caused her to shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little bit." He stepped away which she didn't like until she felt something being placed over her shoulders and realized he had put his jacket on her. He waited till she slipped both of her arms through the sleeves before resuming his position. "Aren't you cold Heero?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to this weather."

"Are you sure? We could go inside if you want."

"No, I'm okay. Are you warm now?"

"Yes. Thank you. How long have you been a Pirate?"

He sighed deeply. "You know, I've lost track." She started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's the way you answered it. It was cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes cute. When you were younger, did you dream about being a Pirate?"

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions?"

"I just want to get to know you. That's all."

"Are you a spy?"

She started laughing. "No I'm not a spy. Just a very curious girl. So, did you always dream of becoming a pirate?"

"A little, but I didn't take it seriously until the Royal Army slaughtered my family." "Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"How would you?"

"I- I- I don't know. I'm sorry for what they did to you."

"It wasn't you fault."

"Still, I feel responsible."

"Don't"

"I'll try."

"It's getting late. Let's go back inside."

"Okay. It is quite cold out here."

"So, you haven't told me much about yourself." Heero said as they walked back inside.

"What's there to know?"

"Like what you always dreamed of doing."

"It's actually coming true."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I always wanted to sail the seas with Pirates. I love it. The water's so calming and so far everyone I've met has been really nice."

"They better be."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking a spoiled, rich princess and her maid on an adventure of a lifetime."

"Umm, you're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

"Ha haha! Duo, you're crazy!" Hilde said laughing.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. What would you have done if we had been caught?"

"Well, I'd have told him that I was just showing you around. He wouldn't do anything with Relena around."

"Ahh. You're using her as leverage. You're terrible!"

His grin was big, and he shrugged. "Well you can't blame a guy for wanting to see how the two of them are together, alone."

"True, but it was pretty rude, spying on them. It was really personal."

"Let's just forget about this for now and talk about something else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why aren't you seeing anyone?" Hilde started choking and coughing. Duo jumped up and ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Her coughing ceased and she said, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just surprised by the question. That's all."

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Umm, I'm a maid. I tended to Relena. There was and has been no time for to have a relationship with a man."

"That's no reason."

Hilde gave him an 'Oh really look' and said, "You obviously have never had to tend to a princess before. It is hard work. Making sure she's everywhere she has to be, getting her ready for the day, special occasions, and bed. Having to run back and forth from other maids, and having to clean up. I've never had the chance to squeeze a guy in."

"I've never thought of it that way before."

"Oh, really," she said with a smirk.

"Hey!" he yelled as he started to tickle her. She was squealing, trying to get away.

"Duo! Stop it!" she yelled while laughing, and still trying to get away.

"As you wish," he said as he stopped. The two talked for a long time after that.

Hilde yawned and blinked her eyes trying to stay awake. "Man, I'm really tired."

"I'll walk you back to your room."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'd like that." They walked back to her room. "Well goodnight. I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

Duo grinned and bowed. "You're welcome, but I think I had just as good of a time if not better with you. Sleep well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She was smiling as she walked in and closed the door. She lit a candle and realized that Relena wasn't back yet. _'I hope she's having as much fun as I did.'_ And that was the last thought she had before she went to sleep.

* * *

"…and I was running down the hall, when a young man decided to step on my dress, making me fall practically on my face. Everyone around was like 'Oh my goodness. The Princess fell!' so they all tried helping me up, but every time I tried to stand up, I'd step on it myself and make myself and one or two other people come down with me. It truly was funny, but everyone just babied me which I didn't like. They would not leave me alone. I think they even called the Doctor to come down and check to see if I was really alright, which I was." Heero just kind of smiled while he listened to her talk.

_'Her voice is so soothing. It almost makes me want to melt. No! I can't think like this! I can't afford to have any weaknesses,'_ Heero thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's, let's see, 2:30 in the morning."

"What! It's already that late? I've got to go to bed."

He smirked at her outburst. "Very well. Come along."

When they arrived at her room, Relena said, "Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

"It was my pleasure."

"Goodnight," she said with a soft smile illuminated by the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Relena," he said before he turned around and left.

"Oh no. I forgot to give him back his jacket. Oh, well. All the more reason to see him tomorrow," she whispered to herself as she saw that Hilde was asleep. She smiled again, remembering what had happened earlier. _'He was so warm, and he smelled so good! His scent is all over this jacket. I just can't get enough of him. He's so mysterious. I like it. yawn I'm really tired. I need to take this stupid corset off.'_ She changed into her nightgown and put on Heero's jacket, smelling it as she got into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update again soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. My internet connection is messed up. I've been trying to fix it for the last couple of days...Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight:**

Hilde was the first to awake in the morning. She looked over at Relena, wondering what time she got in, when she noticed Relena was wearing something. It looked like a jacket, and then it dawned on her. It was Heero's jacket. He had put it on her last night. She smiled, and quietly crept out of bed. She had to find Duo. "Hey Trowa!"

He turned around, smiled, and waved. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just looking for Duo. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's with the Captain right now, discussing our destination."

"Oh, well then, I'll wait. Do you mind if I stay here and talk to you?"

"Not at all. Do you want to help me with this stuff?"

"Uh, sure. Is it hard?"

"In the beginning it is, but it'll become easier as you do it more."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You pull this rope, and tie it around this post to make sure it stays nice and tight."

"What does this do?"

"It makes sure the sails are secure and won't fly away when the wind hits it."

"Oh, okay. So what do you want me to do?"

"Start pulling this rope. I'll help you, so don't worry.

Hilde started pulling, but no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge an inch. "This is really hard!" she yelled trying to pull harder. "Are you sure this gets easier!"

"As time goes on, it does!" he yelled back. They both heard some laughter and turned their heads. Duo was standing there laughing.

"What's so funny!" Hilde demanded.

"You…It's just that, I would have never have thought that you would do anything like that. Here, I'll help Trowa finish up okay?"

"Sure. I don't mind." Duo was still kind of laughing as he got down there and took over. After the two men finished, Hilde said, "I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you something that you might like."

Duo's ears pricked up. "Oh really? And what might that be?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Well," she began as she started to walk, "I found Relena sleeping with Heero's jacket on. She looked kind of possessive of it."

"Now that is definitely something I want to hear! Heero never told me about that this morning. Ooooo, this is sooooo good!" Duo said excitedly, while rubbing his hands together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

Relena woke up sort of groggily. "Ugh. Hil- She's not here. She must have gotten up already. Huh? Oh, Heero's jacket," she whispered to herself and smiled. "I better get up and return it." She crawled out of bed and dressed quickly. She opened the door to see if anyone was out there. The coast was clear, so she took off for Heero's office.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. _'I wonder who that is,'_ Heero thought as he got up and answered the door. "Relena come in." 

"Thanks," she said as she walked in. "I thought I'd bring your jacket back."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Umm…"

"Well, we're almost at the Winner Estate."

"Oh. That's good, I guess. Where do you want to go after you're finished with the Winner Estate?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"You're actually asking me?"

"Uhh, yeah. Who else would I be asking?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that everybody else is always making my decisions for me. I'm not really used to this."

"Well, as long as you're here, we can go just about any place you want to go."

Her face brightened. "Oh, thank you Heero, thank you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. He was taken aback at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

They were like that for a few minutes before he interrupted it. "I uh- uh, I uh have to get back to work. I um, need to finish the rest of the preparations. Sorry."

"Oh, uh, that's okay. I'll just take a walk around, find Hilde or something. I'll see you later Heero."

He nodded in response. _'I'm so sorry Relena. I don't even deserve you. Why do you even bother with me? After this is over, I promise I'll spend more time with you. Now these plans. If we just snuck around through there then…'_

* * *

Several hours later, someone shouted, "Land ho!" All the men took their positions, except for one, Trowa. 

"Trowa! Why aren't you positioned and armed?"

"I request to stay behind Captain."

"What for?"

"I've known the son since we were kids-"

"Very well, Take care of the girls then."

"Yes sir!"

Cannon fire started to go off. When they reached the land, everyone started yelling. They rushed out not really caring who was in the way. All of the women were screaming and running around, scared out of their minds.

_'Found him!' _"On your feet Winner!" Heero barked. He hesitated at first. "You're coming with us. Now move it!"

"Only if you promise to leave my fiancé out of this." Heero looked at a young lady with very long blonde hair and nodded.

"What! Quatre! You can't let them take you! If you're going, I'm going and that's final!"

"Dorothy No! Stay here!"

"I don't care what you say. I'm going with you!"

"Let the Lady come Quatre. I'm sure she could be of some company to the two Ladies on board the ship." Dorothy's face instantly drained.

* * *

I'm sorryI haven't been updating much. LikeI said before my internet connection is messed up. So the only time I can update is at school, and that is really hard to do. I'll try to update again soon... Thanks for all the reviews, your support in this story.Keep it up. Thanks again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

"I'm bored! I'm gonna go see what is going on," Relena said as she started to walk toward the ramp.

"Don't go Relena! Please. I don't want you to get hurt," said Trowa.

"I won't. Are you coming Hilde?"

"Yes, I am. You can come too if you want Trowa."

"Fine, but just to make sure you two are okay."

Relena had a big smile on her face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They exited the ship and began theirsearch to find Heero. Every once in awhile, they had to ask someone where Heero was, but theyeventually found him. "Heero," she said loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around and scowled. "Youwere supposed to stay on the ship," he growled.

"Well, we got bored."

"Princess Relena!" she turned her head and saw that it was Quatre Winner. "Have you been kidnapped?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking yes. I asked to go on board, but I think they would have taken us anyway. Not that I'm complaining."

"Us?"

"Yes, my friend Hilde."

"Hello," Hilde said.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Hilde."

"Oh don't call me Lady Hilde. It's just Hilde, but it's nice to meet you too."

"Oh, and this is my fiancé, Lady Dorothy Catalonia."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Your Highness, Hilde."

"The pleasure is all ours. May I ask the two of you to do something for me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Please stop calling me my Princess, Your Highness, and mi' Lady. I don't like it at all. Please just call me Relena."

"Okay…Trowa?"

Trowa looked him straight in the eye. "Quatre. It's good to see you again."

"You too. It's been awhile."

Trowa looked down. "Yeah, it has."

"Duo!"

"Yeah, Cap."

"What should we do with them?"

"Take them on board the ship like we planned."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"If you're worried that something might happen between Relena and Quatre, nothing will go on. Have you not seen the way he looks at his fiancé? He really loves her a lot."

"But still-"

"Stick to the plan Heero."

"Okay. Everybody! We're leaving now! Let's move it!"

Everyone started to leave the room, but Heero, Relena, Duo, and Hilde.

"Are you mad Heero?" Relena asked softly.

He looked down at her and his heart began to beat faster.

"No. I'm not. Come on. Let's go." He held out his arm for her, which she took and they walked out together.

Duo smiled at Hilde and she smiled back. "This is going wonderfully. We should go before Heero decides to come back up here," Duo said as Hilde began to laugh.

"Maybe you're right." Hilde said as they walked out hand in hand.

"What took you so long Duo?"

"Long? That was barely anything!"

"Come on, we're going."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

Wufei was walking around, checking out the area, when a sword met his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I want you to release my master and his fiancé or else I'll kill you," threatened a woman.

"I have no authority over the matter, so put the sword down lady."

"I don't care if you have authority or not. I want you to release them!"

"I guess I'll die no matter what so…" he reached up and knocked the sword away from his throat and drew his. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fight me!"

"I will!" the women said as she charged at him. She had dark blonde hair that was twisted in two pig tails. They dueled until Wufei knocked the sword out of her hand, and pointed the tip of his sword at her neck.

"You duel very well, but not well enough. What is your name woman?" he ordered.

"Sally Po. What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

He drew his sword back. "I'm not going to kill you. It would be a waste of beauty," he replied replacing his sword in its sheath. "If you'd like, you may come along." He turned around and began to walk away.

"How do you know I won't try something?"

"I don't, but it would be very dishonorable to attack somebody from behind."

"Wufei! Where are you!"

"I'm over here Duo!"

"Finally! I've been looking all over the place for you! Heero's getting impatient. We have to go, now! Who's she?"

Wufei looked at her and replied, "Her name is-"

"Sally Po and I want to stay with my master, Lord Quatre."

Duo looked her over and hesitated, "I guess the Captain wouldn't mind taking one more person on board. We're going, so come on."

Sally walked beside Wufei. "You never told me your name was Wufei."

He smirked. "You never asked." They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the ship.

"There you are Duo!" Hilde exclaimed. "I've been looking for you."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, the Captain wanted me to find Wufei, but he brought an unexpected visitor with him."

"Hello I'm Hilde you're-"

"Sally, Sally Po. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Have you met Wufei?" Duo asked.

"Yes I have. How are you Wufei?"

"Very well, thank you. How have you and Relena been?"

"Quite well. We like it here very much."

"That's good. I better go talk to the Captain right now. It was good to see you again. I'll see you ladies later. Hilde, Sally," he smiled at Sally, bowed and left.

"I better go now too. Don't want Wufei to get in any trouble now do we? Goodbye Sally," Duo turned to Hilde and kissed her hand, "goodbye Hilde." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Bye Duo," she said as he left.

"So how many women are on board this ship?"

"Umm, there's Dorothy, you, Relena, and me. Four, Four ladies are on this ship."

"Did you just say Relena? As in Princess Relena?"

"Uh yeah, but she doesn't want anybody calling her that. Just plain Relena will do."

"Okay. How long have you been on this ship?"

"Just for a few days. It's really nice here. I know I like it."

"Did they bribe you to say that when they kidnapped you?"

Hilde burst out laughing. "No they didn't bribe me. And as for the kidnapping, Relena and I went on our own free will."

"Why would you do that?"

"To get away from the castle, go on an adventure, and meet new people. Give it awhile and I think you'll like it too."

"Do you know where Quatre and Dorothy are? I'd like to see them."

"Umm, I think I know. Follow me," she said as she led Sally to a pretty big room and stopped. "I'm pretty sure they're in here. If they're not, just find me and I'll talk to Duo."

"Thank you," she said as she knocked.

"You're welcome," Hilde said as she walked off.

Sally stood still as she waited for the door to open. It began to open slowly, but then swung open wide.

"Sally! Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Quatre exclaimed as he hugged Sally tightly. "Come in, come in. Tell us everything that has led you here up to now."

"Well," Sally began as she gave Dorothy a hug and a warm smile, "after I saw that they took you, I told myself I had to be with you guys. That's when I found one of them alone. We began to duel, but he won."

"Is that why you're here? Did he make you come on this ship?" asked Dorothy.

"No. I demanded that I be taken to you guys and he agreed."

"No strings attached?" asked Quatre.

"No strings attached."

"Wow."

"He actually seemed almost pleased that I wanted to come."

"You better watch out for him Sally, he might try something," Dorothy suggested.

"Wouldn't he have tried it already? He was very polite and even helped me into the ship."

"He could be trying to get you to trust him, before he makes his move," Quatre said.

"I don't know he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I hope I'm right about him."

"So do we Sally, so do we," said Dorothy.

* * *

"So Heero, where are we going now?" Relena asked. Just then Wufei entered followed by Duo.

"Captain, I need to talk to you."

"Can it be said in front of the Lady here?"

"Yes sir, it can."

"Proceed."

"Yes sir. I have brought another woman on board."

"You what?"

"She is a servant to Quatre and Dorothy. She demanded to be taken to them, so I did."

"Just like that?"

"We dueled first."

"You lost." It was a statement not a question.

"No sir, I won, but she can be quite forceful with her words."

"I see. Is there anything else that anybody would like to tell me?" There was silence. "Good. Now we can leave."

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going next?"

"Ask Relena. She's picking our next destination. I'm guessing that it will be a vacationing place." Everyone turned and stared at Relena.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You heard the Lady, now get back to work." Wufei and Duo left, but not before he smiled and winked at Heero.

"Out Duo!"

"I'm going, I'm going! No need to rush."

"Duo," Heero said warningly.

"I am out the door. Goodbye Relena," he said as he bowed to her, and Heero closed the door.

"Heero! That was rude!" Relena said a bit surprised but trying to hold back her laughter.

"I see that smile. Don't even try to fool me."

"It's very rude to laugh at something like that," she said trying to sound serious.

"Okay…Laugh." Relena couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing. "Thought so." He stood there watching her until she stopped laughing.

"You're bad."

"That's why I'm a pirate. We get to do a lot of bad things. So, have you decided where you want to go next?"

"The Northern Coast of France! Is that okay with you?"

"If it's alright with you, it's alright with me."

"Yay!" she shouted jumping up and down. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You're the best!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve:**

"Hilde!" Duo shouted. She turned around smiled and waved. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I came out here waiting for you."

"For me? Aww, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Oh be quiet Duo!"

"Sorry, I just had to do that."

"Whatever you say Duo."

"Oh! Did you know that Heero is letting Relena pick our next destination?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told Wufei and I was right next to him, so I guess he told both of us then, not just Wufei-"

"Stop talking! You're starting to babble. Are you scared of where she's going to pick?"

"Me scared? No way!"

"Yeah sure you aren't."

"Excuse me, sir."

"Hmm? What is it Chuck?"

"The Captain wanted you to know that we're going to the northern Coast of France."

"Thank you." The boy ran off to tell the rest of the crew. "I've been wanting to get a tan." Hilde rolled her eyes and hit him on his chest. "What!"

"I'm going to go look for Relena. I'll see you later."

"You're leaving me?" Duo said as he put his best puppy face on.

"Yes, I am. As I said before, I'm going to go look for Relena. I need to talk to her. I'll see you later."

"You can't talk to me?"

"Of course not! You're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand."

"Just because I'm a man."

"Yes."

"Fine, be that way see if I care."

"Okay! Bye," Hilde replied as she started to walk off.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Duo, sir! You're needed at the wheel immediately."

"Thank you. Dismissed. Hilde! You're just getting of easily! I'll get you later!"

"I'll be waiting!" she said as she went off in search of Relena. "Relena? Are you in here?" Hilde asked as she walked into their room. "I guess she's not here. I'll just take a nap until she gets here." She mumbled as she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The door creaked open. "Hilde are you in here?" Relena asked sometime later. She stirred on the bed. "I guess so." Relena walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Shaking Hilde softly, Relena said, "Hilde. Hilde wake up." Hilde opened her eyes and looked at Relena and smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I did. Where have you been? I couldn't find you so I came back here and took a nap."

"Sorry about that. I was with Heero."

Hilde gave her a mischievous smile and winked. "Heero huh?"

"What! Nothing is going on! Okay!"

"Yeah, sure. That's what your saying, but your actions are telling me otherwise. You can just admit it. I'm your friend. Remember?"

"I know, I know, but I don't know…nevermind."

"No go on."

"Okay. Well, I think I'm really falling for him, Hilde. When I'm with him, he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the world. Like he really cares about me." The last sentence was a whisper.

Hilde got up and hugged Relena. "He really does care about you Relena. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, and most importantly, the way he treats you. I just think that he has a hard time admitting his feelings, especially his feelings for you. Even Duo noticed them. He's told me that they're very strong. Not to mention, he let you pick our next destination."

"He could have just been trying to be nice."

"Not only nice," replied Hilde with that mischievous smile again. Relena laughed and the two began to jibber-jabber. All around their room you could hear laughing and loud talking.

"So what about you and Duo?"

"I'm definitely falling for him. He's so funny, nice, handsome, and he can keep me laughing all day and night."

"But?"

"But I'm scared to tell him how I feel."

"Why? He likes you too."

"I know. Maybe I'm just scared to commit or something."

"Or you're scared of rejection. He's also crazy about you too."

"True, but we could be on two different levels. What if I scared him away? Those three little words could scare someone away in the blink of an eye."

"Or it could bring someone closer. You'll never know if you don't tell him."

"Listen to us, giving each other advice in our love lives."

"I know." The two started laughing all over again. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Hilde and Relena kept each other informed about their relationships as well as Sally and Wufei and Quatre and Dorothy; Everyone's relationships bloomed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

"Captain! There's a boat approaching from ahead!"

"Give me my scope! Now who in the world is that?"

"Captain I think they're other pirates sir!"

"Mand you're post men! Be prepared for an attack!"

"Heero! What's going on?" Relena yelled as she and Hilde came running out to see what all the commotion was.

"Get back inside! NOW!"

"Relena! You and Hilde go inside. It's for your own protection."

"Okay. If it'll make you feel better." Relena walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Duo! Make sure that they're safe!"

But before they could leave, somebody from the other ship yelled out. "Princess Relena Peacecraft!"

She stopped and turned around. "Who are you!"

"Zechs Merquise," seethed Duo.

"Yes, but not many people know my real name."

"Then what is your real name Zechs Merquise?"

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft."

Relena gasped. "The lost son. How can I be sure that it is really you?"

"This will clarify it for you," he said holding out a gold necklace. Relena walked over to the rail in front of Milliardo. He tossed her the necklace, which she examined closely.

She pulled at her own necklace, revealing it. It was exactly the same as hers. "So it's true. You're my brother…What do you want from me?"

"Why do you think I want something from you?" he asked as Relena tossed him his necklace back.

"Why else would you be here, telling me all of this stuff? You obviously want something."

"You're wise beyond your years little sister. I have been commanded to return you to the Royal Palace."

"You don't look like you would just take orders from anyone. What are they holding over your head?"

"They are going to slaughter my wife if I don't bring you back. The crew will go next, until I'm the last one alive. My wife is eight months pregnant. They would not only kill my lover, but our innocent unborn child. Please let me take you back. I couldn't bear it if they did that to my family."

Relena looked over at Heero, who in turn spoke up. "How do we know that you're telling us the truth about this? For all we know, you could be lying."

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me."

Heero came over and stood behind Relena. Placing his hands on her hips, he whispered, "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but please, choose wisely."

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't want anything to happen to by brother or his family," she replied leaning back onto him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to do something you're going to regret later over me. We can take you back and hang around for awhile if you want."

Relena unexpectedly, turned around, hugged Heero, and started to cry. "I don't want to be separated from you, ever."

Heero hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead. "Me either, me either."

"Relena? What's your answer?"

"I'll go." She said as she broke her embrace with Heero. "But I'm staying on this ship. You guys can just be an escort. Come on Heero, let's go." Heero and Relena walked hand in hand all the way back to his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just had so much going on.I have finals to study for, graduation,etc. Not to mention my stupid internet connection is still messed up.I don't thinkI will ever be able to fix it...I'll try to update again soon. Thanks again!

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen:**

Hilde watched the scene unfold in front of her with worry. After Heero and Relena walked into the office she started to follow them, but Duo grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he shook his head.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her into a strong embrace. Tears filled her eyes and she blurted out,

"I don't want to go back. I like it here."

"I know. I don't want you to go back either. You know," he began as he started to kiss her tears away, "you look much prettier when you're not crying," he said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Wufei and Sally were off to the side watching everything.

"They must be torn inside. I feel so sorry for them."

"Yeah. Me too. It's just a matter of days before we arrive at the palace," Wufei replied in a sad tone.

Sally looked over at him, her heart dropping even more when she saw his sad expression. _'He must be pretty close to them to make him feel like this. I can't stand seeing him like this,'_ she thought before she stepped closer and hugged him. Wufei just hugged her back. He didn't care about anything else right now. "It's okay. Everything will be alright." Then she noticed that his body had begun to slightly shake and heard something that sounded like sobbing. She realized that Wufei was crying, which made her cry as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

As soon as Heero and Relena walked into the office, Relena threw her arms around his neck and cried uncontrollably. Heero returned the hug with full force. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but everything he thought of would probably make her cry more, if that was even possible. Even if he could find the right thing to say to her, he wouldn't be able to say it. He had a lump in his throat, but he didn't know why until a single tear slid down his face. He pressed his face into her hair, heart broken beyond belief. After awhile Relena stopped crying, but they continued to hold each other for dear life. Neither of them wanted to break their embrace.

Relena pulled her head back, looking straight into Heero's gorgeous prussian blue eyes. "Heero-"

"Shh," he said as he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. But that wasn't enough, they both wanted more. Relena went on her tippy toes and kissed him passionately. They wrapped their arms around each other, trying to get as close as they possibly could, while their hands found the other's hair.

They eventually broke the kiss to get some much needed air, and sat down on his couch cuddling together. Relena soon fell asleep on Heero's chest. Heero heard her breathing pattern change into one of sleep and smiled. He kissed her head and repositioned himself so he was lying down like Relena was. After he did this, he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

"Okay. Your selected people will board their ship in case they decide to turn their ship around. Do you undertstand?" Milliardo ordered.

"Yes sir!" his crew said in unison.

Duo got confused when he saw people boarding the ship. He stopped the first one that walked by him. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Our Captain told us to board your ship so you wouldn't try to escape."

"Does he really not trust his own sister?"

"I think he trusts his sister. He just doesn't trust the people on board this ship." Duo was furious, but dismissed the man. He could understand the reasoning.

"Duo! What's going on here?" Hilde asked as she walked up to him.

He turned around and faced her. "The little prince doesn't believe that we will carry out our promise," he said seething. "I don't want them on my ship." Duo's jaw was clenched and his eyebrows furrowed into a glare. "I hate to do this to you, but I need to watch over these people. Who knows what they might do." Hilde sighed as she watched him walk off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Trowa watched as a person with a cloak over their face began sneaking around and peeking in stuff. He got tired of this guy looking at everything so he approached him. "Hey. Do you want something?"

The guy spun around startled. "Uh no. I was just-"

"You're a girl," he said in disbelief.

"T- Trowa?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Trowa, it's me," the girl said as she removed the cloak from her face.

"Midii," he breathed.

"So you do remember me. I thought you forgot about me for a minute there," she said with a smile. "No hug for an old friend?" she asked with her arms open wide.

Trowa was still surprised that she was here with him now, but he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "I thought you were dead. How did you survive?" he asked into her silky platinum blonde hair.

"One of the soldiers helped me escape. I guess he felt sorry for me." Her eyes filled with tears, "I lost the baby. I'm so sorry!" She said as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Trowa's heart ached. "Shh. It's okay," he said trying his best to comfort her. He started rocking them both side to side. "I'm just glad that you're alive and here, with me."

"I tried to find you after I got away, but I couldn't even find a trace of you. No one knew where you had gone. After months of looking for you, I came upon Milliardo. He took me under his wing and taught me how to be a pirate. I thought maybe I could find you this way, and I finally have after three years of searching for you."

"I thank God for that. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"  
"Have you gotten married since we've been- you know."

She smiled slightly. "No. I was too determined to find you. What about you?"

"The same. I didn't think I could ever open my heart up to anyone ever again after you were caught. I heard they slowly tortured you to death. Did they really torture you?"

She looked down and answered quietly, "Yes. They baby and I managed to stay alive until after we got out. While I was in a small town, I began having contractions. I was also bleeding a lot. The doctor thought I wasn't going to make it. I cried for a whole week after that. I wanted you their so badly," She said as she began to cry all over again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Trowa said, his voice breaking. "I should have been there." Two lone tears slid down his face.

"Hey Trowa!" Hilde yelled as she spotted him. When he turned around she saw the girl behind him. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you by any chance seen Relena?"

He quickly wiped the tears away. "Not since she walked off with Heero, sorry."

"That's okay. Sorry I interrupted. I'm gonna leave now."

"Wait a minute. I want you to meet someone. Midii, this is my friend Hilde, Hilde this is my- wife."

Hilde was shocked. He had never talked about her before. "It's nice to meet you Midii," Hilde said as she held out her hand.

Midii shook her hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you too Hilde." She gave her a warm smile, sensing Hilde's nervousness. Hilde returned the smile, relaxing a bit.

"Well, I better get going. I'm sure Relena's still with Heero, so I'll see you guys around. It was really nice meeting you Midii. Take care!" Hilde waved as she walked off.

"Should I be worried?" Midii asked teasingly.

He smiled down. "No. I've got you. There's no reason to have anybody else. Besides, she and Duo, the first mate, are seeing each other."

"Ahh, I see," she said with a sly grin, and pulled him closer. "So are you still in love with me?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I am! I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

She pulled his head down. "Me too," she said as she kissed him for the first time in three years. She made sure that he felt every emotion she had been feeling for the last three years. The loneliness, the sadness, how much she missed him, desired him, and wanted him.

"You guys never did care where you made out," Quatre said jokingly as he walked over with his fiancé. Trowa and Midii broke their kiss when they heard Quatre's voice.

"Quatre!" Midii yelled as she ran over and gave him a big hug. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here too! You never striked me as the pirate type."

He chuckled. "I'm not. Actually I'm a so called prisoner."

"Trowa! How could you do that to your best friend!"

"It wasn't my choice, but the Captain has treated him like a guest after he found out that we were friends."

Dorothy cleared her throat and looked at Quatre. "Sorry, Midii, this is my fiancé Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Midii, Trowa's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Midii replied with a smile. "So when's the wedding?" she teased.

"Hopefully when we return home… If we return home."

"I'm sure the Captain would allow you to go back home after we take Relena and Hilde back," replied Trowa. Trowa, Quatre, and Dorothy all looked away. They had become good friends with Relena and Hilde. Midii looked from her husband, to Quatre, to his fiancé. She knew that they had all become close to Relena and Hilde so she said nothing of the subject.

"So, Quatre. What happened to you after I left?"

He knew what she really meant, but didn't correct her. "My family moved North of there and settled into the estate looking over the ocean. It's beautiful! You guys should come by and see it. Well, without a whole bunch of pirates trying to kidnap me," he said jokingly.

Midii smiled. "I think we will," she said lacing her arm through Trowa's. He placed his free hand on top of her hand.

"Come. We shall celebrate the return of Midii," Quatre said. "We have missed you greatly. Dorothy," he said bowing and holding out his arm to her, which she took with a soft smile. The two headed back to their room, Trowa and Midii not far behind.

"So how exactly did you know her and why did she leave Trowa if she's so in love with him?" Dorothy whispered to Quatre.

"I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise. Anything to make you happy my dear," he replied kissing her hand.

"Okay." They all arrived and entered the room.

Quatre scrounged around for some wine. Once he found it, he took out four cups and filled them each. He put the bottle of wine on the table, picked up his cup, and said, "To Midii. The long lost girl of adventure that has finally returned." Midii smirked, but toasted to it.

"To my beautiful wife who never gave up hope." Midii pulled Trowa's face down to hers and kissed him. Quatre and Dorothy started to whoop and holler at them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Sometime later, Relena woke up and found Heero's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and looked up at his face. It was so soft and gentle looking. She couldn't help herself. She pushed herself up and kissed his cheek, then let her lips linger upon his own. She felt Heero's arms tighten around her. By the time they broke their kiss they were both panting for air. She smiled up at him and pressed her body closer to his, loving the feel of it.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," she said teasing him.

"Maybe you did."

"I'm so sorry. How could you ever forgive me?" she said dramatically.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'll have to think about it." She gave him another kiss. "I guess I can't be angry at you. With kisses like that, no wonder people are always in love with you."

"No. That's pure charm. You're the only one who can have these kisses."

"Good to know." He smirked and kissed her. She moaned. This made him smile. He took it to the next level and parted her lips with his tongue. She moaned even more and started pulling his shirt up to get her hands on his flesh. She began to trace his body, which made him moan. He broke the kiss. "Relena, we can't. You know we can't."

"I don't care."

"Relena. You're going to be going back and I don't want people to condemn you for what you did."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Do you not want me or something?"

"Of course I want you, but that's not the point. The point is I don't want people thinking you're a wench and will please any guy. I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"Why do you care? Why do you care what they say and think about me?"

"I care because I'm in love with you!"

"Y-You are?"

"You can go if you want," he said looking away.

"Do you think that I'd be flaunting all over you just because you're attractive? If you do then you are mistaken." He looked back down at her questioningly. "That's right! I'm in love with you too Captain Heero Yuy! I'm in love with you too." As soon as she finished saying this, Heero claimed her mouth with such passion and emotion, that it took everything in them to not go any further than just that kiss. Once they finally stopped, they were breathing heavily. Not a second later, there was a knock at the door.

"Captain! I really need to speak with you."

"It can wait!"

"I'm afraid not. Captain Milliardo sent some men on board and they are acting as though they own the place. No one else can get through to them."

"Dammit."

"Go on ahead. I need to speak to Hilde anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I'm sure. Running the ship is your job, remember?" she said with a smirk.

"Do you have to remind me?" he said with a groan. "Sometimes being the Captain is tiring."

Relena gave him a kiss and said, "Now will you go?"

"One more."

She giggled, but didn't object. She kissed him again. "Will you go now?"

"I guess so." He bent down and kissed her before he got up and left.

Relena sighed with content and sat back on the couch. _'He's a really good kisser. I can't wait till we're alone again. Anyway, I better get up and find Hilde,'_ she thought before she got up and began to look for Hilde. But she was having no luck. As she passed Quatre and Dorothy's room, she heard lots of cheering and laughter, so she decided to check it out.

"Who is it?" called Quatre after she knocked.

"It's me Relena!" she heard someone scamper to the door and open it.

"Come in, come in. Were we too loud?"

"Not at all. I was just walking by looking for Hilde when I thought I heard laughter coming from here."

"We were just telling stories about when we were younger. Here have a seat."

"You don't have to Quatre."

"I insist. Please."

"Oh alright. Thank you. Hello Dorothy, Trowa. I'm afraid I haven't met you," she said to Midii. Midii quickly bowed in her seat. "There's no need for such formalities here. I believe that we are all friends and are considered equal."

"I'm sorry. It's just a habit I guess. My name is Midii. I'm Trowa's wife."

Relena's mouth dropped open. "It's uh, nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I don't remember Trowa ever mentioning you before."

Midii smiled. "I've been getting that a lot today. It's a long story, but we grew up together."

"Oh." Relena smiled. "That's nice."

"So Relena. You said that you were looking for Hilde right?" asked Trowa.

"Yes. I haven't been able to find her. Have you seen her by any chance?"

"Actually, I saw her earlier. She said she was looking for you."

"Do you know where she said she was going?"

"I'm sorry. She didn't say anything about that."

"Well, thank you. I better be on my way then. It was nice talking with all of you," said Relena as she stood up and walked to the door. "Goodbye." She smiled and waved before she was completely out of the room. They all said goodbye to her as well. _'Now where to look? Maybe I should check our room. I don't think I've looked there yet,' _she thought as she headed to their room. When she was almost there, she heard someone call her name.

"Relena! I've been looking all over the place for you! Where have you been?" asked Hilde as she ran up and hugged Relena.

"Well first I was in Heero's office, then we took a nap and he had to oversee some stuff, and then I came looking for you. I really need to talk to you."

"Me too. Come on. Let's go to our room." Hilde led them to their room and locked the door behind them. She sat on the bed and patted the place right next to her. Relena sat down. "Okay spill. What happened in there?"

"Well, at first I was crying on his shoulder while hugging him, and then he hugged me back. When I finally stopped crying he didn't let go of me. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for crying like a baby, but he silenced me with a kiss. It was so light and soft. Then soon we were really kissing, and I mean kissing. We stopped to well, get some air and we settled down on the couch. I fell asleep on his chest. When I woke up he was still asleep, so I kissed him and he woke up and kissed me back. Then we began joking and teasing each other and we started kissing again and," Relena blushed a deep red, "I pulled his shirt up and well you know, but he stopped me and said that he didn't want people to think that I was a wench. I told him that I didn't care, but he still persisted that we shouldn't do it. I asked him why he cared and he said…"

"He said what?" Hilde exclaimed excited to know.

"He told me he was in love with me!"

"Ahhh!" she screamed and hugged her best friend tightly. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was in love with him too!"

"What happened next?"

"We started kissing again, more so than before too. After we stopped some guy knocked on the door and Heero had to leave, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay. I told him to go and that I really needed to talk to you, so he left. I still can't believe he said it. I feel like my heart is about to burst, I'm so happy. Okay sorry. You also had something to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, but now I don't think it can compare to yours."

"Just tell me."

"Okay. After you and Heero walked into his office, I was about to follow, but Duo held me back and shook his head. He hugged me and I started crying. I told him that I didn't want to go back, that I liked it here. He said he knew, and that he didn't want me to go back either. Then he told me I looked prettier when I didn't cry and he began to kiss my tears away. Then he kissed me so romantically."

Relena squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Hilde like she had done earlier.

"Oh, when I was looking for you earlier I ran into Trowa," Hilde said.

"Did you meet his wife?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I ran into them and Quatre and Dorothy when I was looking for you."

"She's pretty."

"Very. She told me they grew up together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just wonder what happened between them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the they seemed very much in love. Wouldn't he have settled down with her or wouldn't she just live on board with him? Something happened in the past that I'm sure they don't want to talk about. And why did he never even mention her to anyone?"

"I don't know. That's a very good question. Maybe we should ask them."

"Yeah. Or Quatre. Trowa and Quatre were childhood friends too. Maybe he also grew up with Midii," suggested Relena.

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: **

"What do you think you're doing?" Heero demanded as he saw Milliardo's men harassing his. "Who gave you the authority of MY ship?" The men began to shrink in fear. "Answer me!" No one said anything. "Take me to your Captain!" he ordered.

"Uh, right this way Captain Yuy," one of the men said as he lead him to their ship and walked up to another crew member. He asked him a question and got his answer by the other guy nodding and pointing to what Heero guessed was where Milliardo was. The man began to walk once again. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in," came a reply. The man walked off leaving Heero there alone. So he walked in. "Ah, Captain Yuy. Please have a seat." Heero sat down. "What can I do for you Captain Yuy?"

"I want your men off my ship."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why's that?"

"How do we know that you won't try to take off?"

"How do you know we won't try to take off with your men and feed them to the sharks?"

"True, but wouldn't you have done so by now?"

"Listen, your men will be off my ship whether by your orders or not. They are harassing my men, acting as if they own MY ship, and sticking their noses where they don't belong."

"Alright. I'll write them a message." Milliardo took out a piece of paper and a quill pen and began to write the message for his men. After he was done he handed it to Heero. "I apologize for my men's actions. They will be punished for their behavior." Heero took the letter and began to leave. "Captain." Heero turned around and looked at him. "How is Relena?"

"She's depressed. Why do you care?"

"She is my sister. I may not have been around for many years, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my little sister."

"Right. Good day Captain. I must be on my way then. I have a ship to run."

"Good day to you too Captain."

Heero exited the room and was escorted back to his ship. When he arrived he called Chuck, the messenger boy over. "Chuck, I want you to go around the ship and have whoever is from Zech's ship read this message understood?" The boy nodded. "Dismissed." With that the boy took off to complete his new order.

"Hey Heero!" yelled Duo.

"That's Captain to you."

Duo rolled his eyes. "So Cap where were you? These men have been a pain to put up with."

"I know. I went to Zechs and told him of our problem. He wrote a message to his crew on board our ship. I gave it to Chuck and told him to have all of Merquises men read it, so they should be leaving shortly."

"Already ahead of us I see."

"That's part of my job," Heero said as they stood off at a distance watching the men leave one by one.

"Shall we find the ladies?" Duo asked.

"Why not? Let's go." They found the girls in their room chatting away.

Knock, Knock, Knock "Coming!" Hilde yelled. She opened the door and was greeted by Duo and Heero.

"Mind if we join you ladies?" Duo asked with a smile and bowed.

"Not at all! Come in!" she stepped aside so they could enter and closed the door behind them.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Relena said teasingly.

"Well, we just thought that you might be lonely, so we came to check on you," Duo replied. Hilde walked over and stood beside Duo. "Hey Hilde," He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Hilde in turn blushed a bright red.

Relena trying not to laugh turned her attention to Heero. "Heero would you like to sit down?" she said while standing up and flashing him a smile. He nodded with a smile of his own. Relena quickly grabbed a couple chairs and motioned for Heero to sit down. He sat down, but grabbed her hand and she fell into the seat next to his. She looked over at him and he kissed her. Relena's smile grew bigger.

"So…" Hilde began and started the beginning of their conversation. The four of them talked until the wee hours of the morning. All of them avoiding the topic of the girls departure. Heero and Duo eventually bid the girls goodnight, and went on their way. The girls changed into their nightgowns, hopped into bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hours later, it was breakfast time. Quatre and Dorothy were invited to join Heero, Relena, Duo, and Hilde for breakfast. Hilde and Relena wanted to find out what had happened with Trowa's wife.

"Thank you for joining us this morning," Relena welcomed, ushering them to the table.

"You're quite welcome, but thank you for inviting us," Quatre responded.

"You're welcome. Please have a seat," said Relena.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we asked you to join us." Dorothy and Quatre both nodded, so Hilde continued. "We are all well aware that what we are about to ask you is none of our business, it's just sheer curiosity."

"Very well. Go on." Quatre said.

"We were wondering about Midii."

"What about Midii?"

Relena cut in, "We were wondering why she hasn't been around until now, and why Trowa never mentioned her before."

Dorothy stared at her fiancé. He still hadn't told her yet either, so she was eager to hear what he had to say about this. "Please do tell dear."

"All right, Trowa, Midii, and I all grew up together. We were really close. It wasn't long before Trowa and Midii began to have feelings for one another, but they were too timid to do anything about it. I finally made them tell each other, and as soon as Midii was of age, they got married. Soon after, she got pregnant and they were very excited. One day a large rebel group came into town and began killing people, taking them as captives, burning homes, and just destroying everything. Trowa and I were out when this happened, but Midii wasn't. As soon as we returned and saw everything on fire, we rushed to his house to find nothing, no one. One of Midii's brothers survived and told us that she had been taken captive. We immediately began to plan a way to rescue her, but before we could even try we got word that she had been killed, that she was tortured unmercifully. Neither of us could take the news. I soon moved away, and he met you Captain." Heero nodded as if remembering. "It turned out someone had gotten their information mixed up about Midii. One of the soldiers took pity on her. She was very young and her stomach had become quite large. He soon freed her and she immediately began to look for Trowa, but she couldn't find him anywhere. On her journey, she came upon a small town and stayed there for awhile. She had the baby too early, and lost a lot of blood. She barely survived. Sadly her baby didn't. For a whole week she did nothing but cry. She didn't move; she barely ate or slept. I'm sure she looked terrible. Once she had the strength, she kept up with her search for Trowa. She was told that he had been last seen with Captain Yuy, but she didn't have any way to track him down. She came upon Captain Merquise and he took her under his wing. I think he pitied her for her lose. And here she is now, three years later." Quatre finished.

"Wow," Hilde breathed. The rest of the group was speechless. Here was a girl with so much heartache and she had overcome all odds and found her husband. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but that meal was delicious!" Duo exclaimed after patting his belly.

"Yes it was indeed," Quatre replied with a smile. "Well, we'd best be on our way now." Quatre stood and helped Dorothy up. Everyone else stood up as well. "Thank you again for inviting us. We greatly enjoyed ourselves." Quatre shook hands with the men, and kissed the ladies hands.

"Good afternoon," Dorothy replied as she hugged Relena and Hilde. The men kissed her hand in return. "I hope to do this again sometime."

"We would enjoy that very much. Goodbye," Relena replied as Quatre and Dorothy left.

Hilde was the first to speak after the long silence. "I don't know about you, but I'm still in shock over everything."

"So am I," Duo said. "This is a really sad story. So let's change the subject. Has anyone seen Sally and Wufei together lately?"

"Yeah, why?" Hilde questioned.

"The two of them look like they're about to get married. They're all lovey dovey." He smirked. "I'm gonna have so much fun teasing him!" he said while laughing.

"You better leave him alone Duo!" Hilde warned.

"It's not going to be anything bad, just some playful teasing. I just want to have some fun!"

"Find it elsewhere." Duo pouted, but Hilde stayed firm. Relena started to giggle and passed it on to Hilde. Heero just stood there with a smile on his face.

"It's not 'that' funny," Duo said.

"Yes it is," everyone replied. They spent the rest of the day together, and Hilde made sure Duo didn't tease Wufei.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

The days passed by quickly; they had finally arrived at the Sanc Kingdom. King Peacecraft and his men were at the docks, waiting for their arrival. Relena, escorted by Heero, were the first ones to walk off the ship, followed by Duo and Hilde.

When King Peacecraft saw his daughter, he ran up to her, pushed Heero aside, and hugged her. "Relena, thank goodness you're safe!" He pulled away from her and proceeded to inspect her, looking for any injuries she may have received from her time with the pirates. "Did they do anything to hurt you? Did they try anything on you?"

"Father, I'm-"

"Take them all to prison!" Her father ordered.

"NO! You will NOT take them to prison! Father, they were kind to Hilde and I. They were very polite and respectful of us. I will not stand around and let you take them to prison. If you do, then you will also have to take me."

"My lord?" one soldier asked. "What shall we do?"

King Peacecraft looked at his daughter and said, "Leave them be. I hope you know what you're doing Relena."

"Thank you father!" Relena replied happily and gave him a hug. "I promise they won't do anything wrong!"

"You young man," he said referring to Heero. "What is your name?"

"My name is Captain Heero Yuy, Your Majesty."

"Hmm. Captain Heero Yuy you say?"

"Yes sire."

"Very well. After your men secure your ship, Relena will show you the way to the palace. Relena?"

"Yes father?"

"You will join me in my private dinner Chamber tonight."

"Yes Your Majesty," she replied as he walked away.

"That was close," Duo said.

"Tell me about it. My father really hates you guys. Come on. Let's go to the palace now."

Heero took her arm and linked it through his. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Relena sighed. "I don't know." They walked in silence until they got to the palace. When they arrived, Relena stopped one of the maids. "Will you and a few other maids prepare some rooms for our guests?"

"Whatever pleases you Your Highness."

"Thank you." The maid turned around and left. "Ugh. How I hate being called by my formal name."

"But it quite suits you Relena," Duo joked. Relena gave him a playful glare. Duo started laughing. "Everybody better stand clear of Relena. She's out to kill."

"Yeah, so you better watch it Duo 'cause she just might come after you," Heero said.

Duo playfully hid behind Hilde. "Save me Hilde. I'm too young to die!" Everyone started laughing.

"I need to go to my room and get ready," Relena announced.

"Aww, do you have to?" asked Duo with a puppy dog look.

Relena smiled. "I'm afraid so." She walked over to Heero and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later. If you ever want to see me, I'll tell the guards and servants to let you through."

"Thank you Relena."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For everything you're doing for us. I really appreciate it." Heero hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. He reluctantly released her after a long moment.

"You're welcome," she whispered into his ear. "Hilde? I don't mean to be rude, but could you help me get ready? My father would want me to look nice."

"Of course. I'll see you later Duo," Hilde said as she hugged and kissed him.

"Bye." Relena and Hilde walked off, leaving the two men there alone. "Well, why don't we go find our rooms?"

"Sure." They walked off in search of their rooms. When they arrived the maids were just finishing up.

* * *

Thank you Rend, Inda, Tori-Kit, Arashi Maxwell, angelsmystique, RedLion2, and demonicvamp for your wonderful reviews. Your reviews make my day happier. Keep up the reviews. I'll try to update again soon. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"He's going to kill me Hilde." Relena was afraid of how her father would punish her.

"He's not going to kill you. Relax."

It was soon time for dinner, and Relena left to dine with her father. On her way there, she ran into Heero.

"Heero, hi," she said with a big smile on her face.

He turned to where she spoke and his breath got caught in his throat. "You look beautiful," he said at last. She was wearing a pink and yellow silk evening gown with two inch straps draped over her shoulders. The yellow and pink diagonal stripes seemed to blend together. The dress was form fitting. It had no hoop skirt under it.

Relena smiled and replied, "Thank you. You look very well yourself."

Heero looked down at himself. He was wearing something that resembled a suit. His white shirt was partially tucked in and the buttons down to his chest were unbuttoned. "Thanks," he mumbled. "So you're going to dine with your father right?"

She sighed, "Yup. He's hiding something; I know it. I better go before he gets impatient. Goodbye Heero." She turned to walk away but Heero grabbed her wrist. "Huh? What is it?"

"I uh, I um… Oh forget that." He pulled her closer and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Little did they know that King Peacecraft had watched the entire thing.

Relena broke the kiss and smiled. "I really need to get to my father. I'll see you later then."

"Of course Princess," he said bowing and hissing her hand.

"You know? When you say that, it doesn't make me despise my title." She gave him a quick kiss and ran off.

King Peacecraft was sitting at his table filled with food by the time Relena got there.

"It looks lovely father," she said with a big smile. "Everything looks delicious!"

Her father stood and held a chair out for her. "Have a seat. You look beautiful Relena. You remind me so much of your mother. Every time I see you, I see more of her in you. She hated her formal title just like you."

"I really miss her."

He laid his big hand over her petite one. "Me too sweetheart. Me too." They were silent for a moment. "Well, why don't we eat. I'm starved!" he said with a smile.

Relena giggled. "Me too!" the servants came out and began serving them.

"Part of the reason I asked you to dine with me, is that we need to go over the marriage details."

"Marriage details?"

"Yes to Michael Bartley, you're betrothed."

"What! I'm not marrying him!"

"Relena we've been over this. You're going to marry him."

"It's been almost a year and you're still stuck on me marrying a man I don't love!"

"You can learn to love-"

"No! I won't! I'm in love with Hee-"

"Finish it! You're in love with Heero Yuy! That low life pirate! I saw you two kissing!"

"He's not a low life! If you just took the time to get to know him you'd change your mind! I know you would! I can't believe you were spying on us!"

"My decision is final! You will marry Michael."

"You can't do this to me!" Relena screamed at him. She got up and ran out of the room crying. She didn't stop running until she made it to the balcony. Heero was standing out there too.

"Relena. What's wrong?"

She almost screamed when he spoke to her. She tried her best to cover up her tears and calm herself down. He handed her his handkerchief. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

She nodded and sat down. He sat beside her and grasped the hand that wasn't holding the handkerchief. "Heero. I haven't been totally honest with you." He looked at her questioningly. "Remember the day we met?" He nodded. "Well earlier that day my father summoned me. I saw a man leaving as I arrived. My father was very excited and I was wondering why. That's when he told me."

"Told you what?"

"That I was to marry a nobleman named Michael Bartley. We argued but he wouldn't change his mind. I left crying. As I was going back to my room a messenger came running by looking for my father. I asked why he was in such a hurry and he told me that your ship had been spotted. That's when I decided to run away. Then I met you." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled weakly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Heero. I love you so much." She kissed him softly. They broke their kiss and she sniffed.

"What else is bothering you? I can see it in your eyes." She looked down. "Relena? What is it?"

She started crying all over again. "He's still making me marry him. I don't want to! I don't love him. I love you!"

Heero felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. "Whe-" his voice cracked. "When is it?"

She looked up at him, her tears streaming down her face. "I don't know, Oh Heero!" She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Heero wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Shh. It's okay. We'll figure something out," he whispered into her hair. This seemed to calm her down a little. She eventually stopped crying with only a sniffle here and there. They remained like that for a long time.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll figure something out." Just then Relena's stomach growled. Heero chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes! I ran out before I ate anything."

"Come on. I'm sure the cook will make you something to eat."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so wonderful to me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. Now let's go. I didn't eat anything either."

"Okay." She was smiling her beautiful, brilliant smile that got Heero time after time.

* * *

Please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever. I just want to know your thoughts and opinions. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy lately with graduation stuff, preparing for college, etc. I'm finally done with high school! Well anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

When they arrived, everybody was still eating.

"Cap and Relena! Over here!" Duo motioned towards the empty seats next to Hilde.

"It's Captain, not Cap."

"Relena! I thought you were with your father." Relena visibly tensed up at the mention of her father, which Hilde noticed. "Forget I asked. So where were you two?" she asked with a sly grin.

"On the balcony," Relena replied like it was nothing.

"What were you doing on the balcony?" Duo asked.

"That's none of your business Maxwell," Heero threatened.

"Jeez! I was just playin' around. No need to get all touchy about it."

"Shut up Duo, or else…"

"Or else what?" he challenged.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"Heh, heh. I'll pass Cap."

"It's Captain not Cap! Can you get that through your thick skull?" Everyone burst out laughing with the exception of Heero and Duo."

"Captain is too long and boring."

"Live with it, like I have to live with your mouth," Everyone was laughing so hard, especially Sally. She started choking on her drink.

"Are you okay Sally?" Wufei asked while laughing and patting her back.

Cough, Cough "Yeah." cough, cough "I'm fine." giggle, giggle, cough, cough

"You sure?" Sally nodded her head. "Well, okay." He left his hand on her back and started rubbing it.

Everyone was joking and laughing for the rest of the meal. Not long after that they began retiring for bed.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room Hilde?" asked Duo.

"Why don't I escort you? I know the palace better than you."

"Okay." Duo bowed and held out his arm for her. "Shall we go Fair Lady?"

Hilde blushed. "Yes we shall Kind Sir." They arrived at Duo's room.

"I guess this is goodnight," Duo said pinning Hilde against his door.

"I guess it is." She smiled and got more comfortable by wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He leaned down and started kissing her.

"Come in for a little bit," he said between kisses.

"I'd love to, but I can't. If I get caught, I'll be in a lot of trouble," she said, also between kisses.

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah… Mmm… Bye." Hilde stared giggling.

"Bye."

"Bye." Hilde kissed him one last time and ducked under his left arm. She began to walk away. Every few steps she'd turn around and smile, wave, or blow kisses. She did that until she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed a happy, content sigh and walked into her room. What she saw when she arrived surprised her.

* * *

Please review! I hate begging but i don't know what else to do. Let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever. I just want to know what you guys think. Thanks! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"Relena. What are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"My father's still going through with the wedding plans that her made almost a year ago."

"Wedding plans? Oh! Oh I'm so sorry." Hilde hugged Relena tightly. "Does Heero know about this?"

Relena nodded. "I told him last night on the balcony before we came in and ate."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that we'd figure something out, and not to worry. But I can't help but worry. What if nothing works? I don't want to marry a man that I don't love. The only man I want to marry is Heero. I don't care if my father doesn't approve of him. I love him and that's all that matters."

"Love always works out in the end. Maybe by some miracle you won't have to marry Michael."

"I truly need a miracle now. Thank you, Hilde. No one could ask for a better best friend."

Hilde smiled. "You're welcome. Goodnight Relena."

"Goodnight Hilde." Relena hugged her best friend and left.

The next morning a servant brought Relena a note from her father.

'What does he want now?' she thought to herself. She started reading the note, but only got about halfway before she crumpled it. 'I can't believe he won't give up! Now Michael's going to be here today. What time does he arrive?' She opened the note and read it further. 'In time for lunch! I can't believe him. What nerve! He must have left several days in advance to be here today. Where's Hilde?' Relena got up and changed into some clothes. She left her room and checked Hilde's room, but she wasn't there. She saw Duo and called him over. "Duo! Come here."

"What is it Princess?"

"Have you seen Hilde at all today?"

"I think she's doing some laundry. At least I think that's what she told me…"

"Thanks. Bye Duo!"

"Bye Relena! Captain!"

"What is it Duo?" Heero asked, acting edgier then usual.

"Is there something wrong? Come on. You know you can trust me."

"Alright. Relena was betrothed to someone before we met and her father is still forcing it on her. He doesn't care if she's happy or not. What kind of a father is that?"

"She's BETROTHED? To who?"

"Michael Bartley, or something like that. It doesn't matter who he is. I don't want him to marry Relena."

"You'd rather marry her. Am I right?" the King said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes. I lover her and would protect her with my life."

King Peacecraft was taken aback by the look he saw in Heero's eyes: love and devotion. "How would you know what is good for her?"

"Because… it's what everyone wants: love and security. They want to feel safe and she would be. She'd also be loved."

"What about money?"

"Who cares about money! She doesn't. I don't."

"Then why are you a pirate?"

"To get revenge for my family. They were all slaughtered like animals. I swore to avenge their deaths."

"Hm." His Majesty walked away. He couldn't help but start to like the kid. He had challenged him. Nobody else would dare to do that to the King for fear of being punished. He had guts. No wonder his daughter fell in love with him. But still. He didn't quite trust him. He is a pirate after all. Michael is a nobleman. He'd have better manners and more money to ensure his daughter's future.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hilde! Look at this!" Relena said as soon as she spotted Hilde.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened the letter.

"Just read it."

Hilde's eyes scanned over it and her jaw dropped open. "Today at lunch! That's only in a couple of hours!"

"I know! Can you believe him?"

"Have you told Heero yet?"

Relena gasped. "No I didn't. I have to go Hilde. Bye!"

"Bye and good luck!"

"Thanks!" 'Oh shoot! I can't believe I forgot to tell Heero about this!' She was on her way to Heero's room when she spotted him with Duo. "Heero. We need to talk."

Heero noticed how tense she was. "Of course. Why don't we go outside. It's a beautiful day."

Relena nodded and they walked outside. "I'm afraid I've got more bad news to tell you. Read this." Relena handed him the letter which he took and read.

Heero's face darkened. "Today?"

She nodded. "We need to form a plan quickly. The wedding will be soon to follow."

"I know, I know. Why don't we take a walk, try to clear out heads and think of something." Relena nodded and they walked out side by side. Again they were watched by the King.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to fall in love with each other. This is all wrong!' thought Relena's father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Later that day, servants were rushing around making last minute preparations for their special guests. It was finally time for them to arrive.

"Relena! There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. Our guests should be arriving at the docks now. We are meeting them there, so come along." The King said in his most dignified tone of voice.

"Yes father," she replied with a curtsey. Her father turned around and walked away. She had to sprint to catch up to him. She mentally scolded herself for doing that in front of so many people. 'At least father didn't see,' she thought with a sigh.

When they arrived at the docks, Relena first saw a wealthy man with a very diplomatic air about him. Next came a woman with the same kind of air. Finally a fairly attractive young man walked out. Everything about him seemed so self-centered.

'I shouldn't judge them just yet. I haven't even gotten to know them yet. Okay. That walk makes him look likehe thinkshe's God's gift to women. I cannot, no, I will not marry a man like that. Here he comes.' She closely inspected him as he and his parents walked over to them. He had straight black hair with a slightly pale complexion. His gray eyes held amusement and they were directed straight at Relena. 'What is he starring at? Do I have an upset look on my face?' Her question was answered by her father.

He nudged her and whispered. "At least look like you're excited that they arrived safely."

Relena smiled up at her father. "I hadn't realized that I was scowling. I'm sorry father."

He grabbed his daughter's hand and patted it gently. "That's quite alright dear." Turning to their guests he said, "I'm glad that you have arrived. How was your trip?"

"It was very pleasant, thank you," said the woman.

"Good to hear it." Relena cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh yes! This is my daughter, Relena. Relena, this is the Bartley family.

The young man stepped forward and took Relena's hand in his own and kissed the top of it. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Michael Bartley. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princess."

Relena smiled and replied, "The pleasure's all mine."

"Well then! Since we all got each other's names, why don't we head back to the palace?"

"Lead the way Your Majesty," Sir Bartley said with a bow.

"Right this way please." King Peacecraft turned around and led the way.

"May I have the honor to escort you back to your palace Your Highness?" Michael asked.

Relena forced herself to smile and look happy. "Of course, I'd be delighted." Michael extended his arm to her, which she took reluctantly.

After they arrived at the palace, Michael told Relena another one of his so called jokes. She laughed just to be polite.

'I don't think I can stand one more bad joke! Huh? Heero! What's he doing here?'

"Relena."

"Huh? Oh yes Michael. What is it?"

"You were daydreaming. Were you thinkingabout our wedding day?"

"Well, um, uh." 'Oh no! Heero's leaving!' "Would you excuse me for a minute? I need to use the Ladies' Room."

"Of course. I'll wait right here."

"Why don't you go with our parents. I'm sure my father would love to talk with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." She quickly turned around and set off at a quick pace to the place that she saw Heero. "Heero? Heero are you there?"

"I'm right here Relena."

She nearly jumped and screamed. She placed her hand over her racing heart. "You scared me!"

He smiled. "Sorry. So that was Michael, right?"

Relena scowled. "He is so annoying! And yes, that's Michael. I don't think I can stand another one of his humorless jokes. Not to mention he's very arrogant and conceited. Heero, I can't marry him. No, I won't marry him. You're the only one for me. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist and back, and they kissed.

Heero broke the kiss after awhile. "So, do you think he's more attractive than me?" he teased.

"Not even close. He never even had a chance against you."

"Good to know." He smirked then kissed her again.

After awhile, Relena pulled away. "I need to get back. They're probably wondering where I am. Will you come to my room after dinner?"

He hesitated at first, but shook it away and agreed. "Of course. Now don't have too much fun without me."

"You know I won't. I'll see you later then. Bye." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

"Goodbye Relena," he whispered to himself as she walked off.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry I took so long," Relena said as she walked into the room and sat in between her father and Michael. "One of my friends needed to talk to me."

"Alright. Why don't we start dinner." He clapped twice and several ladies emerged with food and drinks. The night continued with a fairly happy atmosphere. Well, except for Relena. She was bored out of her mind and couldn't wait 'til dinner was over.

"Are you all right Relena?" Michael asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

"Hmm? Yes I'm alright. I'm tired. Father, may I be excused? I've had a very long day."

He did notice that she looked tired. "Of course. You should go straight to bed. You look exhausted."

"Thank you father." She got up and curtsied to the three other occupants at the table. "Excuse me. It was very nice meeting all of you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Everyone said in unison. Relena smiled and left.

'I hope Heero is already there,' Relena thought as she reached her door. She opened the door and smiled as she saw Heero sitting on one of her chairs with one leg over the armrest. He was reading a book. She closed her door, walked up behind him, and took the book out of his hands. "Hi." She whispered in his ear before she kissed his cheek.

"You're finally here. I was starting to wonder if you were going to come."

"Of course I'd come. It's my room. I sleep here." She placed the book on the table and sat down in the chair with Heero. The chair was very big, so they had no problems. Heero wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I had to get out of there as soon as possible to see you." She yawned and snuggled further into Heero's embrace.

Heero smiled. "You're tired. You should go to bed."

"I'm fine. I don't want you to leave yet." She yawned again.

He began to pick her up. "Come on, you're tired. I'll stay here for as long as you want me to."

"Really?" she asked sleepily.

"Really." He set her down gently on the bed and laid down next to her. Their arms wrapped around each other immediately.

"Goodnight Heero. I love you."

"Goodnight Relena. I love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before they both fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I haven't updated recently. My internet connection is still messed up...Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me...Well here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-four**

The next morning, Relena felt refreshed. She hadn't slept that good, in a long time. She turned over toward Heero and watched him sleep. She caressed his face with her fingertips. As she traced his soft lips, he caught he hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Well, good morning to you too," she said with a slight giggle as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. I don't remember the last time I slept so well." She snuggled up to him further. "You're so warm. I don't want to get up," she said with a playful pout.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to. I like staying this."

They laid like that in comfortable silence until they heard someone say, "Relena! Get up already! Your breakfast is getting…cold," Hilde said as she came storming into the room. The minute she saw them she blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here."

"That's all right Hilde. We needed to get up anyway." Relena replied with a smile.

"Would you like me to bring your breakfast in here?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Hilde." Hilde smiled and left.

"Hey Hilde!"

"Duo! How are you? I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"I'm doing fine and you don't need to apologize. You work for the princess. I'm sure she keeps you very busy."

Hilde smiled. "Kind of… It's mainly the head maid I have to answer to."

"Oh. So what are you doing now?" Duo asked as he and Hilde started walking.

"I'm going to get breakfast for Relena and Heero."

"Heero?" he asked as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes. I walked in on them laying on Relena's bed cuddled together. It looked as though he spent the night with her."

"I never thought that he'd have the courage to do that." He smirked. "Now I can tease him about it." His smirk turned into a mischevious smile and he rubbed his hand together. "This is too good."

Hilde couldn't help but smile. "Leave him alone Duo."

"You always have to spoil my fun don't you?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She began to laugh. "Of course. It's my job." She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"Why you. Get back here!" Hilde had run off and Duo was in hot pursuit of her. "I've got you!" he declared and began to tickle her.

"Hahahahahaha! Duo! Hahaha! Stop it! hahahaha!" Hilde tried to get away, but Duo was too strong.

"You're mine now," he whispered in her ear. He stopped tickling her, but she was still laughing.

She noticed that his face had gotten more serious. "What?"

"Nothing." He bent down and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his long hair.

"Get a room Maxwell."

The two immediately broke apart and blushed. "Wufei, Sally! Hello. Good morning."

"Good morning Duo," Sally said with an amused smirk.

"Umm. I better get going now. I'm sure Heero and Relena are very hungry. If you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

"Did you just say you were taking breakfast to Heero and Relena?" Wufei asked surprised.

"Yes. I must get going before they get impatient." Hilde walked off, leaving the trio alone. In the distance four figures began to emerge slightly sleepily.

Midii yawned and stretched. "I am so hungry right now. I feel like I can eat an antelope. But of course I wouldn't do that because I'd be too much of a pig."

"You're still the same Midii. You still love to eat. I don't think I know any lady, or man for that matter, that can eat as much as you can," Quatre said playfully.

"Well, a lady has to eat you know," she replied playfully. "Don't you agree Trowa and Dorothy?" They grinned and nodded their approval. "See? I win." She lifted her chin and stuck her nose in the air with her eyes closed. Everyone began to laugh.

"I never could beat you in the past either."

"Hey everyone!" Duo called as the foursome got closer.

"Hi!" they all replied at the same time.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Hilde thinks that Heero stayed with Relena last night because she walked in on them cuddling. She's getting their breakfast right now. Do you guys want to join them? I'll just tell Hilde and we can help bring in the food. What do you say?" Duo asked.

The group looked at each other hesitantly, but decided to go along with it. "Yeah! Sure! I haven't seen them in awhile either," members of the group said as they nodded.

"To the kitchen, if we can find it," Duo said.

"Midii will lead you straight to it. When it comes to food, Midii is sure to find it," Quatre teased.

Midii elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up!" The wind was knocked out of Quatre and he bent over forward, trying to get his breath back. Everyone broke out with laughter, and began to look for the kitchen. They eventually found it after asking a maid.

"Hilde? Are you in here?" Everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at him.

"Hilde!" a large woman called out as she stirred something in a big pot in front of her.

"Yes Jenny?"

"You have company," Jenny replied pointing to them.

Hilde followed her gaze and frowned. "Duo, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to join Relena and Heero for breakfast. We needed more food, so we came here." Duo smiled at her innocently.

Hilde sighed. "Oh, alright, but I don't think that they're going to like this."

Duo smiled triumphantly. "Will you also join us?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I can. I have a lot of work to do today." She looked just as sad as Duo when she told him.

Jenny noticed this and said, "Go on Hilde. I'll find someone else to do your chores while you're with your friends."

Hilde brightened. "Really Jenny?" she nodded with a smile. "Oh thank you Jenny, thank you!" she ran over to Jenny and gave her a big hug.

"You're welcome dear. Now hurry with that food and get moving." Hilde obeyed. She quickly gathered more food, dishes, and drinks. She then handed most of them to the men.

"I think that does it. Let's go." Hilde led the way with Heero and Relena's breakfast. When they arrived, she knocked.

"Come in." Hilde walked in, shortly followed by Duo and the rest. "Hilde it took you- Hello everyone. I wasn't expecting all of you." Relena moved from her embrace with Heero a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we haven't seen you in awhile, so we thought we'd join you for breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! It's wonderful to see everyone again." Heero glared at Duo, who in turn smiled innocently at him. "Well, come into the next room. It has more room for everybody and a nice big table." Everyone who had food followed her first. Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally all quickly set up the table, and put food on every plate. Everyone sat down and looked to Relena to start eating. "What? Oh. You can all eat now." She picked up her fork and began to eat. Everyone followed. Soon the entire group was laughing and talking.

Knock, knock, knock "Princess Relena?"

"Just a moment please! Everyone be quiet okay?" they all nodded. She got up and walked to her door and opened it. "Yes Will? What is it?"

"Sir Michael wished to have breakfast with you." From his standpoint he could see about a fourth of the group. "What do you wish to do about this?"

"Tell him I will join him for lunch. If he asked any questions, just tell him that I wish I were not to be questioned about my actions. If he is very persistent, tell him I'm too busy."

"Yes my Lady." He bowed and left. Relena closed the door and returned to her seat. Everyone was looking at her.

"Yes? Well, will someone say something, and stop staring at me like that?"

"Well, I guess we all want to know about Michael," Duo said as he looked around the table receiving nods in agreement.

"He's not that special at all. He's self righteous and too conceited for his own good. His jokes make even the sun want to sleep before it is even time for that!" everyone started laughing. "Well, it's the truth. I don't like him one bit. Even my father seems to be a bit bored with him." They finished eating and Hilde began to clean up. "Just leave it Hilde. I'll get someone else to do it. I want to walk in the garden with everyone. Heero and I are going to change, so have everyone meet us at the garden entrance. We shouldn't take too long."

"Okay. I'll send in Mary to finish up with the cleaning. Come on everyone! Relena needs to change. Everyone out!" Heero took off to his room to change. "Heero and Relena are going to change, then meet us at the garden entrance." They all walked to the garden entrance and waited there, while Hilde got a maid to clean up Relena's room. Heero came back quickly, but Relena took a little longer.

As soon as she arrived she said, "Shall we go now?" They all nodded yes. Heero took her arm in his and led the way. Everyone else took their example and stood either beside or behind them. Everyone talked happily as they walked. Including Heero and Relena, but their happiness ended as soon as Relena heard someone's voice.

"Princess." Relena turned to her right and saw Michael sitting on a bench.

"Hello Michael. How are you doing?"

"Better since I've seen you. I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast, but that guard told me you would join me for lunch instead. Are they why you couldn't join me for breakfast?" he asked indicating to the group around her.

Relena held her head up high. "Yes they are. These are my friends. Allow me to introduce them to you. This is Heero, Duo, Hilde, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, Midii, Lady Dorothy, and Lord Quatre."

"It's nice to meet you Sir Michael," Quatre said as he extended his hand.

"Lord Quatre? As in Winner?" he replied as he shook his hand.

"Yes it is."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My parents talk very highly of your family. I do believe they know each other."

"Bartley right?"

"Yes."

"I do believe they do."

"Well, we better be on our way now," Relena said.

"May I join you?"

Relena sighed inwardly. "Why not? The more the merrier," she said with a fake smile.

"I agree." He walked next to Quatre and bragged about his family for the entire duration of the walk. Everybody was sick of listening to him, but he didn't notice. Near the end of the walk, someone else called out to Relena.

"Relena!" she turned around to see her brother and a very pregnant woman whom she guessed was his wife.

She smiled. "Milliardo! How are you?" she asked as she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"As good as can be expected." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "That's Michael Bartley whom father wants me to marry. No one likes him, but he hasn't noticed yet."

Milliardo chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not you."

"Yes. You're lucky. You got to marry whoever you wanted."

"Yes I did. Where are my manners? Relena, this is my wife Noin."

"It's nice to meet you Noin," Relena said as she extended her hand. Noin took it and was about to stand up when Relena said, "Oh don't stand up. Please stay seated."

"Okay," Noin said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Milliardo's talked a lot about when you two were growing up."

"Is that so?" Relena said looking at her brother. "I had no idea."

"Relena dear." Relena cringed noticeably when Michael called. "There you are I was wondering what happened to you." He came over and put his arm around her waist. Relena tensed up.

"I was just talking to my brother and his wife. Michael this is my brother Milliardo and his wife Noin."

Michael looked hesitant to shake Milliardo's hand, but put on a fake smile and shook his hand anyway. "It's, uh, nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Milliardo said in an intimidating voice. Michael visibly shrunk back. Milliardo and Relena were both pleased. "Why don't we go for a walk? You are going to be marrying my sister, so why don't we try to get to know each other?"

Michael's face instantly went pale at the thought of being alone with Milliardo, a well-known pirate. "Certainly. If you'd like that."

"I would. I'll see you back in our room later, okay dear?"

"Of course," she said with a sweet smile. "I'm glad that you're making an effort to be nice to this man."

"Well come along then." Milliardo placed his arm over Michael's shoulders and walked away.

"Thank goodness for my brother. I can't stand that man." Heero finally walked over to Relena. "Heero, this is Noin, my brother's wife."

"It's a pleasure." He bent over and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said with a slight laugh. "Relena," she whispered, "Who is this guy. He seems like a keeper. If I weren't married to your brother, I'd snag him myself." Relena burst out laughing. When she saw Heero's flushed face, she began to laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, but he's already taken. Well, sort of."

"How so?" she asked confused.

"I'd rather not speak about this in the open. If you'd like, I can accompany you to your room."

Noin knew what she meant and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Heero? I'm going to take Noin back to her room. Will you tell the others for me?"

He nodded. "Will you be long?"

"I'm afraid so. Girl stuff you know."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

Relena smiled at him, and turned her attention to Noin. After they got to Noin's room, she said, "So tell me what it is you'd rather speak in private about."

Relena fidgeted around a bit. "Well, I don't know how to put this."

"Bluntly will be fine."

"Alright. Heero and I are in love with each other, but I'm betrothed to Michael. But I don't like Michael at all. I tried to convince father to break the engagement but he refuses, so I'm at a lose of what to do. Heero and I are trying to think of something to break it off, but we haven't come up with anything and time is running out. I'm sure my father is going to have us married immediately, because he doesn't like Heero at all, and he disapproves of our love. There, I think that's all of it." Relena said everything but the last sentence quickly. She took a big breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm down.

"Okay. So you two are in love, but your father doesn't approve so he's making sure you marry Michael?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I don't know. I guess I had to get it off my chest."

"That's understandable. What if nothing works?"

Relena grimaced and glared past Noin. "I don't want to think about that. I know I'll be miserable."

Noin smiled knowing she was right, even if she did just meet her a few minutes ago. "Why don't we talk about something more pleasant? How was your breakfast?"

Relena's face brightened immediately. She had a humongous smile on her lips. "It was wonderful. Everyone showed up unexpectedly and we had a great time. It was almost like it used to be on board the ship. Is it wrong to say that I miss it? That I wish I could go back to it and live my life happily with Heero and the others?"

"No. It's not wrong. It's normal. Something similar happened to me. I met your brother and instantly fell in love with him. My parent disapproved greatly, but I didn't care. One night I ran away from home. Milliardo took me with him no questions asked. After several months, I got word that my parents were searching for me and weren't fairing too well in health. I asked your brother to take me home, which he did. After I returned I told Milliardo that I was going to stay to take care of my parent. We were both torn, but it was needed. He stayed around for a couple of weeks. During the weeks after he left, my parent's health got much better. Before long, they were their old selves, unlike me. I became quiet and withdrawn. I stopped eating, smiling, and laughing. I barely talked to them. They became worried, but I wouldn't tell them anything. They eventually got so worried that they called on your brother to see if he could bring me back to my normal self. The moment I saw him, I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go and I wept like I had never before done. Every day he'd come over to see me. I started to eat again and began to smile and laugh all over again. One night after he left my parents pulled me aside and told me that I had their blessings for my relationship with Milliardo. I asked them if I could marry him and live on his ship. They said yes. The next morning I got up earlier than I usually did and headed to the docks. As I arrived, Milliardo was walking into the boat. I called out his name and he turned around. He walked back over to me and asked if I was there to see him off. I said no so he asked what I was doing there. I told him that I was coming with him. You should have seen his face Relena. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. I told him what my parents said and his face couldn't conceal his happiness. We laughed and he swung me around; then he kissed me. Well, we were eventually married and now look. I'm pregnant!" she ended with a smile and patted her stomach softly.

"Wow. That was some experience. Too bad fate wants me to be miserable."

"It'll work out, you'll see."

"Yeah, right. I don't mean to be pessimistic, but I don't see anything working out for Heero and me," Relena grumbled as she sat down and slumped in her chair.

"You never know. Fate could just be testing you." Relena snorted and rolled her eyes. Just then Milliardo came in.

"Noin! I'm ba- Relena! I didn't known you were going to be here," he said with a shy smile.

"I'll leave if you want me to," she said as she stood up.

"No. Please sit and stay. I was going to go find you anyway."

Relena's eyebrows rose. "What for?"

He smiled. "I wanted to talk to you about Michael." Relena flinched. "You know? It's kind of fun having him so afraid of me. He's such a wuss. He just about peed his pant, he was so scared."

Relena smiled. "At least he's afraid of someone."

Milliardo and Noin both raised their eyebrows, then relaxed their faces into smiles. "Yeah. He seemed unaffected by Heero, which is kind of strange seeing as to how most people are afraid of him." Relena and Noin nodded silently. "So! What have you two been doing?" Milliardo said, looking back and forth from his wife to his sister.

"Well," Noin began, "we were talking, trying to get to know each other better," she finished with a smile.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," replied Relena. "Are you going to keep standing or are you going to sit?"

"I guess I'll sit." Milliardo sat down next to his wife and struck up a new conversation topic with the two women.

* * *

Wow! I think that was the biggest chapter yet. It was 13 pages long! Normally they're between 3 - 6. Hope you liked it…please review! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"Duo."

"Yeah Captain?"

"I'm going to my room now. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch." Heero nodded and walked away. Duo and Hilde watched him walk away saddened my the sight of their friend's pain.

As Heerowalked into the palace, the King approached him.

"Captain Yuy."

"Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow. "What can I do for you?"

The King tried to hide his smirk. "I'd like to talk to you privately in my chambers. Please follow me."

"As you wish." Heero began to get a little worried. '_What does he want to talk to me about? Is he going to throw my crew and me out of here and tell us to never come back? What if he says he doesn't want me near Relena and will throw me in prison if I go near her? What does he want from me?'_ These questions flew through his mind as he walked behind King Peacecraft.

When they arrived Relena's father offered him a seat. "Please sit." After Heero sat down and got comfortable, he continued. "I'm sure you are wondering why I asked tospeak withyou."

"Yes I am your Majesty."

"Well, my daughter told me that I shouldn't judge you before I actually got to know you, to try to talk to you. I don't have any objections. Do you?"

'_This might be my lucky day. Maybe I can convince him to let me marry Relena.'_

"No."

"Good. So tell me, why did you become apirate?"

"It was to get revenge for my family."

"You said was as in past tense,does that meanyou don't anymore?"

"Correct."

"What made you change your mind?"

Heero looked him in the eye with a steadfast gaze. "You're daughter, Relena. She made me see that life isn't just about revenge and making sure those people suffer like you did. She also made me see the beauty in the simplist things. If I may be so bold Your Majesty, you're very lucky to have such a beautiful and intelligent daughter."

"I'm very thankful for her. She reminds me so much of her mother," the King replied, a dreamy look coming to his face. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I've noticed something about you."

"What is that you Majesty?"

"You're not afraid to speak your mind. You're very bold and challenging. I like that. Not many people have the courage to do that."

"Well, uh, thank you sire," Heero said a bit baffled. They talked for awhile longer before Heero left.

Duo and Hilde took another stroll through the gardens. They were content just being together. All of a sudden, Duo grabbed Hilde's wrist and pulled her into a very secludedarea where no one could see or hear them.

"Duo? What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Duo looked at her a little nervously. "Nothing's wrong. I just- I wanted to tell you…" he trailed off.

"Tell me what?" she asked curiously.

"Just-" He looked down and started shifting his feet, pink shading his cheeks.

"Out with it Duo!" Hilde shouted impatiently. He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear him. "What did you say Duo? I couldn't hear you."

He grabbed her left hand and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, shortly followed by his right and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Hilde's eyes just about bugged out of her head. She lost the strength in her legs and collapsed against Duo. "Hilde are you alright?" he asked panicking as he held her form more securely against his own.

"I'm fine," she said regaining her balance and strength. "Did I just hear you right? Did you just tell me you loved me?" he nodded biting his bottom lip. '_Oh my gosh! He loves me back! Yay! Okay, don't cry. Don't cry. Oh forget it.'_

"Hilde?" he asked uncertainly.

Hilde began to wipe away he tears. "I'm sorry Duo," his heart fell thinking she didn't love him back, "I didn't mean to cry all over you."

He smiled, glad that the sentencehadn't turned out like he thought it would. His heart began to beat very quickly and he felt butterfliesin his stomach. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Hilde wiped away more tears before she cupped Duo's face and brought it down to hers. When their lips met, a jolt of electricity passed between them. Their kiss became more and more passionate as the seconds passed. Once they pulled away for breath, Hilde breathed out, "I love you too Duo."

Duo's heart felt like it would burst any second now. His smile became huge and he squeezed her tighter. "Really?" he squealed.

"Really," she said as she began to giggle at his childness. He began laughing too as he picked her up and swung her around and around. "Duo!" she squealed.

"I'm not ever going to let you go again!" he said happily. He finally put her down and kissed her again. "I love you so much."

She smiled at him and replied, "I love you too." She kissed him on the nose before saying, "We need to get back before everyone wonders where we are." Duo agreed and they finished their walk in the garden hand in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six**

"Is it noon already?" asked Relena.

Milliardo looked out the window. "I guess it is. The time sure has flown by." Both women nodded. "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Relena smiled. "I'd love to, really I would, but I've already promised somebody else I'd have lunch with them."

"And who might that be?" inquired Noin.

"I'll give you one guess." Relena replied with a bitter look on her face.

"I'm sorry. How about another time then?"

"I look forward to it." Relena stood up as did her brother. "I must be on my way then."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Thank you."

"It was very pleasant speaking with you today Relena," Noin said.

"It was for me too. You can call on me whenever you want okay?"

"Will do."

Walking Relena to the door, Milliardo whispered into her ear. "If he gives you any problems let me know and I'll deal with him."

"Thank you Milliardo. I shall see you later. Good afternoon."

"And to you little sister."

Relena left the room. Walking down the corridor she spotted Michael and his parents. Not wanting to be seen she darted behind a huge statue and listened to their conversation.

"So how is it going with Princess Relena?" asked Lady Bartley.

"Not quite as well as I would have liked, but don't worry, she'll come around. Just you wait."

"Good, because we really need that money to pay off our debts," replied his mother.

'_So they're just trying to get father's money! I can't let that happen. I need to tell father as quickly as possible, but I have to eat lunch with Michael.'_ Relena retraced her steps, turned around and walked toward the small family. "Hello! Michael, I was looking for you. You haven't forgotten about our lunch plans have you?"

"How could I? I was just about to send a maid to look for you. Since I don't have to find you, why don't we be going now? Mother, Father," he acknowledged them as he took Relena's arm and slung it through his.

"Son," they nodded at his departure.

"Lord and Lady Bartley," Relena curtsied.

"Princess," they bowed and departed.

"So I hear you've been a bit busy today," Michael said.

"Yes a little bit, but what would you expect. I'm a princess with a wedding to plan," she replied through clenched teeth.

Michael led her to a small patio with a table adorned with candles, flowers, a bottle of wine, and two covered plates. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Relena to sit down, which she did and he scooted her up closer to the table.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She shook out her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"My pleasure." He sat down and motioned for a maid to take the lids off of the plates.

"It looks delicious."

"Yes it does." Taking a bite he froze and said, "This is the best food I have ever tasted." Turning to the maid servant, he said, "You must congratulate the cook. She did superbly on this meal."

"Right away sir," she said after she finished pouring their cups with wine. She curtsied and left.

"I was thinking about our wedding and I thought that we could have your friend Quatre play the violin. You said before that he plays correct?"

"Yes, he does, along with the piano. He's a wonderful performer."

"So would you like to have him play at our wedding?"

Relena forced out a sweet smile, "I would love to have Quatre play at our wedding. I could ask him later today if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful!" The rest of the meal was pretty quiet with light conversation here and there. Relena just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Once they were finished, Relena thanked him for having lunch with her and quickly departed. She went straight to her father's chamber, hoping he was there.

"Father? Are you in here?" There was no reply. "Father? It's me Relena." Still there was no answer. She turned around and walked to the dining room.

Upon walking in, Heero stilled his talking with Duo and watched her walk up to her father. With every step she took, her dress swished back and forth around her feet.

"Heero!" Duo was saying, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Huh? Did you say something Duo?" Duo chuckled which made Heero a bit annoyed. "What is it Duo?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Now what is it?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just the way you stopped mid-sentence when Relena walked in the room." Heero glared at Duo which made him snicker.

"Shut up Duo. I'm warning you." Duo immediately shut up, but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Looking over at Heero, Relena smiled. Stopping at her father's side she bent down and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to you privately," He nodded.

"If you'll all excuse me. I'll be back shortly." Standing up, King Peacecraft led his daughter into the back, where servants and cooks were working. "What did you need to talk about?"

Looking both ways and pulling her father into a more secluded spot, she whispered, "The Bartley's are broke. They have no money and have a big debt to pay off. That's why they're pushing this wedding so much."

"What? Where did you find this out?"

"I overheard the three of them talking about it before I had lunch with Michael."

Sighing, King Peacecraft said, "I don't know what I can do to better the situation."

"Drop the wedding and let me marry who I please."

"If you are referring to Heero, then no. He's just as poor, if not poorer than they are," he said with a slight glare.

"But I love him father!"

"No. You just think you love him. I'm doing this for your own good. Someday you'll thank me."

Glaring at him she hissed, "I would never thank you for doing this to me." She turned on her heel and walked out of there furious.

'_Why did I just say that when I really don't want him to marry her? Reputation. Yes, I don't want her to have a bad reputation for marrying a pirate. What am I thinking? My own son is a pirate.'_ He sighed and walked back out to the dining room and found Heero absent.

* * *

"Relena!" Heero called. Turning around she waited for Heero to catch up. "What's wrong Relena?" he asked when he saw her eyes full of unshed tears.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head under his chin, she began to sob. "Oh Heero. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"What's wrong Relena?" he asked again, stroking her head.

"I need to get out of here for a little while." Pulling back, she grabbed his hand and fled for the entrance of the palace. Once they were outside of the palace she slowed down and led Heero over to a bench underneath a tree.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" she nodded.

"After I left my brother's room, I was heading over to Michael's room when I saw him talking with his parents. I was curious about what they were talking about, so I hid behind a big statue. His parents were asking Michael how it was going with me and Michael said that it wasn't going as well as he wanted, and that I'd come around. His mother said good because they really needed my father's money to pay off their debts."

"So that's why you talked to your father." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes and he still refuses to stop the wedding. My whole world has been turned upside down and I have no control over it at all." Tears began to stream down her face again.

Wiping them away, Heero pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. Something will turn up. We just have to be patient."

"Patient?" she said coldly while pulling away from him. "The wedding is in a week Heero!"  
"I know that." He sighed deeply and looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm just really stressed."

"I know. So am I, but we need to stick together okay?" he asked as he wiped away the rest of her tears and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

She nodded and hugged him. "I love you Heero."

"I love you too Relena." he kissed the top of her head then laid his on top of hers. "So, where do you want to go for our honeymoon once we're married?"

This brought a smile to Relena's face. " Spain sounds nice. What do you think?"

"Anywhere you want to go is fine with me, as long as it makes you happy. I'm fine with wherever you want to go."

"Then Spain it is." They stayed like that until nightfall. "Time sure has flown. I do believe that it is time to head back now." Standing up, she stretched and smiled at him. "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall." He extended his arm to her which she gratefully took. "Relena?"

"Hmm?"

"I talked with your father today."

"About what?" she questioned with a puzzled look.

"You, how you reminded him of your mother and how you've changed my life." He picked up her hand that was lying on his arm and kissed it.

"I have?"

"More than you've realized."

"What else did you two talk about?"

"Well he asked me why I was a pirate, and he said that I was very bold and challenging, which he liked. That's pretty much it."

"He wasn't mean to you was he?"

"No."

"Good." She leaned up and kissed him. They walked back to the palace arm in arm.

"Relena! Oh thank goodness you're all right!" King Peacecraft yelled as soon as he saw her. He rushed up to her and pulled her into a very big hug. When he released her, he said, "Where were you? Did he force you to leave?"

"We were just outside the palace and no he didn't force me to leave. In fact I'm the one who brought him out here in the first place."

"My apologies Captain Heero, I was just very worried about my daughter."

"It's quite all right your Majesty. We meant no harm in what we did."

"Just please try not to do that again?"

"We'll try father," Relena said.

"Well now. Its dinner time and you two must be hungry. Come along now." Heero and Relena followed the King to the dining area and took their respective seats.

"Hilde!"

"Relena!" The two girls hugged each other tightly. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later," Relena whispered. "Can you please pass along that I wish to speak with everyone after dinner is over?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." Relena sat down at the right-hand side of her father. Heero sat next to her. After everyone arrived and sat down, the food was brought in. Heero, Relena, and her father all ate in silence. After dinner was over, Relena stood up, left the room, and waited for the others to come out as well. Heero was the last to leave, but once he was out the door, Relena led the group to a secluded spot in the rose garden.

"What's going on Relena?" Duo asked for everybody.

"The only reason why the Bartley's want this marriage is because they don't have any money. They're poor. All that they have left is their reputation, nothing else." Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say for awhile.

"They have no honor or integrity. They are just a spoiled, ill mannered, pampered family that has never done an ounce of work in their lives. They expect an easy way out when they need money. People like them make me sick." Wufei said in disgust. Sally slid her hand into Wufei's larger one and slightly squeezed it, giving him a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Wufei, looking into Sally's eyes, squeezed her hand in return and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin upon her head.

They stayed and talked for awhile, and Relena told Quatre the Michael wanted him to play at the wedding. Once that was settled they all went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

The next week passed by very quickly and soon it was time for the wedding. It came all too soon for Heero and Relena, but not soon enough for the Bartley's.

Relena and the other girls were inthe back room of the church, getting prepared as all of the guests arrived and filled the church.

Nobody really said anything at all. They were too depressed and they didn't want to make Relena anymore depressed than she already was.

"Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"Could you find Heero for me?"

"Sure." Hilde left in search of Heero and shortly returned with him. Everyone left the room to give them some privacy.

"So this is it then?" Heero said. Relena nodded, crystal clear tears formed in her eyes as her body began to tremble. "Oh Relena." He walked over to her, wrapping her securely in his arms, and gently rocked them side to side while Relena sobbed on his shoulder. They stayed like that until Relena's sobs subsided.

Pulling away, Relena said, "Let's run away together ad change our names."

Heero smiled sadly. "They'd probably hunt us down." Relena sighed. Just then someone knocked and came in. It was Hilde.

"Everyone's ready so it's about to start."

"Thanks Hilde." Hilde gave her a small lopsided smile before she left. "I better get going now." She started to walk by Heero, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself. "Please. This is already hard enough."

"I can't help myself. I'm too in love with you." He cupped her chin and brought her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "Just one last kiss?" Relena started to tear up again as she nodded. He brought his lips down on hers with urgency. Their arms found their way around each other, desperately trying to hold on to this moment forever. All to quickly the kiss ended. "I love you Relena. Never forget that."

"I won't. I love you too. I wish that there was some way to get out of this marriage." Sighing, she looked at the love of her life with longing and desire. "I must go now." She walked out of the room, tears running down her face.

"Relena!" called her father. "It's starting." He noticed that she was crying as she approached. "Oh Relena, please don't cry."

She looked at him with her tear stained eyes and glared at him. "You're the reason why I'm crying. Daddy it's not to late to cancel the wedding. Please I'm begging you."

He sighed deeply. "Relena-" The doors opened as the wedding march was played on the pipe organ. Everyone stood as the princess bride and the King walked down the aisle. Relena looked over at her friends, seeing their sad expressions, she looked away. With every step she took, she got closer and closer to the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. Before she knew it, she was in front of the priest,andMichael was lifting her veil.

"Please Michael, don't do this," she whispered to him. "You could find someone else to fall in love with. I'm begging you to not do this."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm in love with someone else. My heart belongs to him."

"Is there something wrong?" asked the priest.

Before either of them could answer, Heero came marching down the aisle shouting, "Stop this wedding!"

"Heero?"

"Relena I can't let you marry him. I won't let you marry him. I need you in my life forever, I love you and I always will." Turning to her father he continued, "Please stop the wedding. I'm throwing down my pride and begging you to stop this wedding," As he said this, he got down on his knees in a begging stance.

King Peacecraft was very impressed. Here was the infamous pirate Captain Heero Yuy, down on his knees, begging to marry his daughter. The very name of him would strike fear in many people, but he looked so weak and vulnerable right now.

"Guards!" yelled Michael. "Take this man away!" Two guards came forward, grabbing Heero's arms and began to drag him away.

"No! Heero! Please stop!" Relena started crying all over again.

"Relena! Let me go!" Heero violently tried to shake the guards off of him, but they seemed to be permanently attached to his arms. He wildly kicked up his legs still trying to get free. "Relena I love you!"

"I love you too Heero!"

"STOP!" yelled King Peacecraft. The guards stopped dragging Heero and Heero stopped struggling. "Release him." The guards immediately let go of Heero. "Come here," he ordered Heero. Heero walked back down the aisle and stood in front of Relena's father. "All I've heard since you brought my daughter back was to cancel this wedding. I always said no because you're a pirate and she's a princess. I tried to keep you apart to no avail and found myself starting to like you, but I couldn't let my personal feelings get in the way. I had to make decisions that would ensure Relena's future, but now I see I did it all for nothing. All I want is for my daughter to be happy. Not angry with me, so I hereby end this wedding agreement and the wedding." Relena stood there with wide eyes, a smile slowly spreading across her beautiful face.

"What! You can't just do that!" Lady Bartley said.

King Peacecraft looked over at her. "I can and I have. If you ever talk to me that way again, you'll be sorry." That shut her up immediately.

"Let's go Michael," said Sir Bartley.

"But father-"

"Now!" Michael walked out of the church with his head held high with the last of his pride and dignity.

Relena picked up as much of her dress as she could and ran to Heero, hugging him tightly. "You did it," she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much." Heero kissed her with everything that he had in him. He was happier beyond words, as was Relena. Finishing the kiss that left them both breathing hard, Relena turned to her father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much," she said, tears of joy rushing down her face.

Hugging his daughter just as tightly, he replied while smiling, "I wish I had done this sooner." After hugging him, she went right back to Heero. All of their friends came over, giving them hugs and congratulations.

"Relena?"

"Yes Heero?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will!" She hugged and kissed him again. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." The two walked out of the churchhand in handtelling each other of their love.

**The End**

* * *

Thank you: **Inda, angelsmystique, Arashi Maxwell, Tori-Kit, Rend, **and **pushpitake **for taking the time to read, and review this story. It meant a lot to Nicole and I. I hope you all liked it. 


End file.
